Being There
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: The eleven year old orphan Shuichi is taken in by his father’s friend Uesugi.Eiri the middle child turns out to be the best friend Shuichi ever had.After a fateful trip to New York everything changes.Now nineteen, can Shuichi ever get Eiri to care? AU YxS
1. The Golden Eyed Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own gravitation or any of its characters, but I did in this dream of mine where we ate pocky and strawberries and Yuki kissed me and…ok I'll leave it at that! I make no money on these stories!

**Summary:** The eleven year old orphan Shuichi is taken in by his father's best friend Uesugi-san. Eiri the middle child turns out to be the best friend Shuichi ever had, but after a fateful trip to New York everything changes. Now nineteen, can Shuichi ever get Eiri to care for him again? AU YukiShu

Warning I'll be jumping into past and present. I'll denote the changed by the '----'. This might not always happen, but you'll know the change.

Chapter 1: The Golden Eyed Boy.

The eleven year old boy watched the coffins being lowered into the ground, willing himself not to cry. His parents and sister were gone, he'd never felt pain so unbearable in his life. They started shoveling dirt into the graves; the boy tightened his hands, forcing himself to watch the spectacle emotionlessly. Everyone slowly started to leave, when a hand grasped his shoulder. He found himself looking into a bald man's face…he recognized Uesugi-san.

"Shuichi-kun, you're coming to live with us. Your parents would have wanted that." the man smiled kindly at him. The pink haired boy nodded and peeked behind the man to see two boys and girl staring at him. Uesugi-san had been a frequent visitor to his house, his father's best friend. Though he had never met the rest of his family.

Uesugi-san walked him up to the children and started to introduce them. He pointed to the beautiful girl with brown hair and gray eyes. "This my eldest daughter Mika." Then he pointed to an even more beautiful boy, with golden hair and the same golden eyes. "This is my son Eiri." then he pointed to the small boy. "This is my youngest son Tatsuha." Shuichi shook hands with all of them.

Then Uesugi-san ushered them to the car and they all piled in. the long trip to Kyoto was a relatively silent. Tatsuha had fallen asleep with his shoulder on Shuichi's and Eiri kept looking at the boy sympathetically. Mika sat up front next to her father. Shuichi realized the family would be very different from what his had been like. When his family traveled the noise level in the car reached the top decibels and they had to be told to shut up.

Unconsciously Shuichi started to hum his favorite Nittle Grasper tune softly. The humming turned into really soft singing. Eiri glanced at the sad little boy; _his voice was so beautiful_…

They pulled up near a beautiful house and everyone piled out. Eiri offered to show Shuichi his room. Shuichi nodded and picked up the small case he was carrying and followed the older boy. He saw the room was nice and plain. A light yellow quilt was on the bed. The curtains were light yellow too. A small desk was against one wall and a huge cupboard was against the other.

He smiled as he set his suitcase down…it looked forced. Suddenly two arms encircled him. "It's ok to cry Shuichi-kun. I cried when my mother died. I promise I won't tell anyone if you do…" those simple words opened the floodgates in Shuichi's heart. Tears came pouring out, wetting the older boy's shirt. He sobbed, his pain almost blinding him. Eiri walked them over to the bed, still holding the boy. He rubbed the younger boy's back soothingly, murmuring comforting things into this ear.

When the boy had stopped he smiled. "Ja, Shuichi-kun, if you want to take a nap go ahead. I'll wake you up for dinner." Seeing the younger boy still clung to him he smiled once more reassuringly. "if you need me or you're feeling worse, I'll be in my room, which is opposite yours. Okay?"

The pink haired boy nodded and slipped under the covers, watching Eiri's form disappear into the room opposite. He sighed. _This wont be too bad._

* * *

"Hey Tatsuha-kun! I'm coming back…no I didn't flunk my exams! Hiro and I got an offer from Seguchi-san. Yes, we're starting up a band and I'll continue studying at the Tokyo university." Shuichi grinned as he talked to Tatsuha. He'd missed his adoptive family. He'd gotten a scholarship to study in London when he was fourteen…Uesugi-san had encouraged him to go ahead and take it. So he'd set off to London with Hiro. This reminded him. "Tatsuha-kun how's Eiri?"

There was a silence on the other end. "I guess he's ok. Still drinking and womanizing." Shuichi bit his lip, the last time he'd seen Eiri had been bad. The boy had returned from New York five years back a crying wreck. He hadn't come out of his room for weeks. Shuichi used to hear him scream in his sleep because his room used to be opposite Eiri's. Then suddenly a month later the boy had come out…but had turned into a silent, cold person who didn't let anyone get close to him.

It had hurt so much Eiri shutting him, Shuichi out like that. They had been very close. Then Eiri had his seventeenth birthday and had moved out, he'd gotten an apartment in Tokyo, continued school from there and then Shuichi'd heard that he had started attending university. He didn't answer any of Shuichi's letters though the younger man still wrote to him regularly.

Shuichi said goodbye and put the phone down. Tokyo…he was going to see Eiri again. This time he'd have the time to win the man's friendship back! _What the hell happened in New York for him to push me away?_

* * *

Eiri had been as good as his word waking Shuichi up for dinner. He'd talked to Shuichi kindly all the while about music and books, trying to keep the conversation going at the usually silent table. Mika was absent for dinner because she had gone off to spend the evening with her boyfriend Tohma and would be back late.

The thirteen year old boy had even got Tatsuha talking to Shuichi and they'd all trooped up to see Tatsuha's beloved Nittle Grasper posters. Shuichi was feeling a lot better. Eiri promised to take him to buy some posters for his room the next day.

Eiri kept all his promises. Soon the week turned into months and Shuichi found the pain was beginning to fade away. Every time he had a nightmare Eiri would be next to him in a flash comforting him. Shuichi followed him around like a puppy, though the older boy didn't seem to mind. Shuichi realized Eiri didn't exactly have too many friends. So sweet little Shuichi would bring all _his_ friends home to make friends with Eiri. Eiri had liked that so much he'd given Shuichi a hug. _We'll be best friends always, I promise Shuichi-kun…_

* * *

The plane landed. Shuichi stepped out of the arrivals gate to find Tatsuha and Mika waiting for him. He'd never really been close to Mika, but they still liked each other a lot.

"Ta-kun, where's Eiri?" Shuichi asked after hugging them both. Tatsuha shook his head.

"He couldn't come Shuichi-kun. His deadline is close and this is going to be one of his best novels or so he said. Don't worry I could always drop you off at his house and then take you to Kyoto. I'll go to Mika's place and wait for you…" Tatsuha smiled at his kind of older brother.

Shuichi nodded his face lighting up. "Hiro will be coming tomorrow; he had a few things to finish up. You know you've grown a lot Ta-kun. I cant believe you're sixteen, still have the Nittle Grasper obsession huh?" they talked amicably all the way and then Tatsuha left Shuichi at Eiri's apartment, telling him the door number before driving off.

Shuichi took a deep breath wondering what Eiri would be like now. He walked up to the flat and rang. The door opened and Shuichi caught his breath looking at this beautiful golden eyed man. "Eiri…"

* * *

A/N: ok so should I continue? I know it's a cliff hanger, but it's just a thought. Tell me if you like…

Taka


	2. Say Something Nice!

'*******' flashback

'' change of scene but still in the present.

_Italics _usually thoughts or important sentences.

Chapter 2: Say Something Nice!

"Eiri…" Shuichi stared at the man who stared back at him. _Ok so maybe I have to make the first move._ Shuichi smiled broadly. "Eiri, you never came to greet me, you meanie. You don't know how much I've been waiting to see you." He stepped into the house and looked around.

"Shuichi-kun." Eiri nodded no smile or any friendliness in his gaze at all. Shuichi ignored it even though it hurt to be treated like that. He sat down on a couch and watched Eiri shut the door and take a seat on an armchair diagonally opposite. There was more silence, until Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. "So Eiri, how have you been? I wrote to you so many times and you never replied! Do you know how much it bugged? Sometimes I wondered if I was just wasting my time writing to you."

"Maybe you were wasting you're time. I didn't bother with replying because I had more pressing things on my mind." Eiri lied. Actually he loved those long nice letters telling him about the fun Shuichi was having. But they also made him jealous, he'd never had that. He caught a hurt look flitting across the younger man's face, but it was swallowed by another grin.

"Gosh, you're such a mean bastard you realize?" Shuichi made a sweet hurt puppy face. "Come on Eiri say something nice to me! Please Eiri, please!" from somewhere a puppy costume had appeared as well. Eiri smirked and went to the kitchen. Shuichi got rid of the costume and followed him frowning slightly. "Eiri, you haven't seen me in five years and you've got absolutely nothing to say to me? By the way do have any strawberry pocky?"

"No, brat I don't have any pocky. Now are you here for a reason or should I just chuck you out and go back to work?" Eiri glared at the pink haired man who was looking all happy. Didn't the boy have somewhere to go rather than spend time with a cold bastard? He stiffened as two arms wrapped around him.

"Eiri, I came to see my best friend! Why you have a problem with spending time with me I cannot understand but I will drag you out, bug you and spend as much time as I want with you now that I'm back. I didn't get to spend too much time after _you_ got back…" Shuichi hugged the man closer, not minding that he wasn't responding.

Eiri pulled away and glared at him. "Fine, what do you want to talk about? Should I ask you about your university? I don't care really because I'm not interested!" Eiri just about held himself back from yelling. He'd done really well by being alone and now this idiot was trying to mess him up.

"No. you tell me how you are? I wrote to you all the time from university, so I don't have much to tell you. But I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about…Tatsuha told me you were still womanizing and I was hoping that you'd have met someone by now." Shuichi stretched out on the couch and lay back almost like he was going to take a nap.

"I'm fine. I'm a writer now of romance novels." His mouth twisted slightly on the word 'romance'. "I don't have any romance in my life, those women are all about sex and that's it. They want to get some fame from me and I want to get rid of some sexual tension. End of story. I am quite rich now and have tons of people worshipping, but I don't really get anything out of it. I don't have friends don't need them. I only hang out with people at press conferences, Tohma's parties and some other occasion which come about rarely. That's it that is the story of my existence. Is there anything else you want to know?" Eiri glared at the pink haired man who was looking out the large French windows.

"No, that's all I needed to know. Now I'm going to call Tatsuha and ask him to get me. I know Ojii (Mr. Uesugi); will be waiting to see me! But I guess I'll be back in Tokyo tomorrow and will have to go settle in the dorm. It is awesome to stay in a dorm!" Shuichi picked up the phone, turning his back on his friend/brother and hiding a frown. _When did he become so bitter and cold to people? _Tatsuha picked up on the second ring. "Ta-kun, its Shuichi. Can you come get me? Yeah I'll be waiting downstairs then. Bye."

Eiri was already up and standing by the door. Shuichi sighed and walked to it, it was maddening that Eiri was almost chucking him out like this. He slipped his arms around him again_. "Eiri, if you need me, I'll be right here!"_

Eiri watched him walk out and shut the door behind him. He couldn't help remembering.

He had just been walking home, he hadn't done anything…but then they usually didn't need an excuse. He didn't see that punch coming until he was on the ground, his cheek throbbing. They were kids from his school, most of them from his class. He didn't know why they hated him, but they always picked on him. "Hey, weirdo what are you doing in our neighborhood? Didn't we tell you not to hang around here?"

Eiri could feel fear welling up inside him. "I was just walking home, I had to buy groc…" he cried out as a foot caught him in the stomach. The kids grinned maliciously. "Well, next time hurry home fast you don't need us to get the wrong idea! We don't want to see your weird hair or crazy eyes around here got that?" he tried to nod, but that earned him a punch. They started to punch him again when he heard a small voice yelling.

"Let go of him, you idiots! He didn't do anything, if you don't let go, I'll kill you." Eiri had looked up in shock and fear. Shuichi was standing in the middle of the group between the guy holding onto Eiri's shirt and Eiri himself. He was looking angry. "He's not weird you're weird! Let him go!" it had started to rain. Eiri took that as gods blessing, he didn't want Shuichi involved in this at all.

The kids had just let go of him and left, smirking and muttering about a pipsqueak protecting him. Shuichi had run up to him and hugged him. He'd started to cry, getting soaked in the rain. "Are you alright Eiri? Why did they do that? Are you sure you're ok." Eiri had answered in affirmative to all his questions and they had started to walk home.

Then Shuichi had suddenly turned to him, his face full of concern and pain for him. _"It's ok Eiri, if you need me, I'll be right here."_

"So how did your meeting with our great sibling Yuki Eiri go?" Tatsuha grinned as he drove. They'd borrowed Mika's car for the purpose of delivering Shuichi safely into their father's arms. Shuichi tore his gaze away from the country side that he loved.

"It went well. It was pretty, um... how do I put it? It was an eye opener. I haven't seen him for five years, since he left home actually. He's different, very bitter about life and stuff…any idea why?" he gave Tatsuha a direct questioning gaze.

"No, I have no idea. I know Aneki and Tohma do, but they're not telling me anything. Yes he is a cold hearted bastard now isn't he?" Shuichi looked up in surprise at the bitterness in Tatsuha's voice, but before he could question it, Tatsuha's phone started to ring. It was one of his girlfriends so he was on the phone for a long time.

By the time he finished, they were almost home and Tatsuha's face discouraged Shuichi from asking more. Shuichi got out as soon as they drove into the drive. He stared at the doorstep for a while.

He stared at the doorstep. How was he going to cross the threshold of this house and go away. He was leaving his only family behind. He was suddenly scared. London seemed very far away and all the excitement he'd been feeling was slowly fading away.

Ojii had suddenly come up behind him with a soft rare smile. "Come on Shuichi-kun, you should be all ready now. Are you excited the world awaits you!" he'd smiled back and given them all a hug. Eiri's absence was the one he felt the most…why wasn't he here to see him off and wish him the best? He'd pushed away, the hurt and stepped over the threshold knowing that by doing so he was giving up a chance of being with Eiri and making him feel better. "Goodbye, Eiri…"

Shuichi stopped staring at the doorstep and pushed the buzzer. The door opened and his stepfather enveloped him in a hug. Shuichi sighed and stepped over the threshold, now it was time to bring Eiri back. He had a light snack with his father. "Ojii, you're so thin, why haven't you been eating properly? Well, I'm coming down every week, to make sure you eat ok?"

Shuichi went up to his room. He stopped at the door and looked into Eiri's room. He went in and found it was still the same, the colored patchwork quilt still lay on the bed, and all the pictures were untouched. Shuichi missed the notice board Eiri had on one wall. It used have all the snaps of the fun things the family used to do together. He remembered how Eiri had ripped them all up two days after he'd got back from New York, they had to hold him down to stop him from destroying the rest of the room. Shuichi closed the door behind him and went into his own room.

He sank onto his bed and tried to think of anything but Eiri. He even called Hiro and talked to him about some trivialities. He hung up and found that he was still thinking of his best friend. Cursing he just called Eiri up.

Eiri frowned as the phone started to ring. He picked it up and growled into it. "Eiri here." The last person he expected it to be was Shuichi. He didn't think the boy would bother to call after the meeting today.

"Eiri, just say something nice to me please. Then I wouldn't think of you so much…" Eiri almost dropped the phone that was also the last thing he'd expected Shuichi to say.

"I don't want to say anything nice, I don't have anything nice to say." Eiri glared knowing that it was futile as the object of his glare couldn't see him. He heard a small whine from Shuichi on the other end.

"Eiri, come on…I'll keep calling until you say something nice so I can't forget about you and get some rest…I'll say something nice about you…" Eiri smirked as Shuichi tried to bargain with him. He sighed, maybe if he did say something nice the brat would leave him alone.

"Ok, um…it's nice to see you've grown a few inches, even if you are on of the shorter species in the male population." He held the phone away as Shuichi yelled something. "Eiri, I said something completely nice, not something which gets messed up!"

"Ok, fine. I liked your letters Shuichi-kun."

"That's so sweet; you made me feel so happy I wrote them. And now for my nice thing about you…I'm grateful that you're a good writer and that everyone loves you. Ok I'm going now have fun!" Eiri stood still holding the phone to his ear as Shuichi hung up. That was a nice thing…

Shuichi hung up worried. Since when had it become so hard for Eiri to give complements? It was usually very easy for him; he used to say such nice things to people. He picked up a photograph on his beside table and stared at it. It was of him and Eiri when, they had gone fishing together. That was when Eiri had made him feel so proud by telling him that he was an excellent fisherman!

Shuichi ran his thumb along the frame. _I'll bring you back Eiri, I promise I will!_

A/N: ok update done! Thanks for the reviews everyone, you guys have been my inspiration and this chapter is dedicated to you all! Oh and if they are a little ooc, sorry about it, I've tried the best way I can to bring out Eiri of the past and Eiri of the present. Ja!

Taka


	3. Grumpy Lil Eiri

'---------------' flashback

'' change of scene but still in the present.

_Italics _usually thoughts or important sentences.

Chapter 3:

Eiri woke up feeling tired. He'd been writing throughout the night and had gotten about two hours of sleep. Oddly, he wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. He stretched and went to get himself some coffee. The phone began to ring making him curse. Who would be calling him at this hour?

"Hello?" he growled into the phone. "Good Morning Eiri! I'm coming over right now, be dressed ok?" a dull beep sounded through the phone. Eiri wondered what was going on. Of course it had to be Shuichi. Eiri changed into a button down black shirt and some jeans, he wasn't changing because Shuichi told him too, he was just changing because he felt like it. The doorbell rang and Eiri wondered if he should open it. The doorbell continued to ring until he gave up and opened it. Two arms grabbed him and the keys hanging next to the door before swiveling him around to slam against the hall way. His front door closed locking him out.

Eiri tried to catch his breath again as he felt the strong arms let him go. His eyes twitched before…"SHUICHII WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU JUST LOCKED ME OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" the pink haired man dangled the keys in front of Eiri's face before pocketing them.

"Good morning Eiri! You're looking all nice and wide awake. That's good, because we'll be doing some hard work." He led the blonde out to a nice sleek red car. He pushed him in and fastened his seatbelt before climbing into the driver's seat.

Eiri actually growled. "What the hell do you want brat? Where are we going?" Shuichi smirked. "Oh nothing Eiri…I just wanted help in moving into my dorm and besides I really wanted you to meet Hiro and spend time with me."

"I don't ant to spend time with you! I just want to be left alone…I like my life the way it was." Eiri saw Shuichi grimace slightly, but he didn't say anything. They drove in silence for the rest of the way, Shuichi's hyper active self seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Eiri suddenly found himself wishing that Shuichi's smile would come back.

"So…um…thanks for what you said yesterday. It was nice." Eiri attempted conversation. Shuichi smiled a little and nodded. Eiri wondered how to get the boy to talk, when he realized they'd almost hit a truck. He also noticed for the first time that Shuichi's driving was really wild and half a dozen vehicles and cars were moving out of the way. "Shit you Gaki! Are you trying to get us killed?"

Shuichi smiled all out at that, turning towards Eiri and just missing a fire hydrant. "Don't be worried Eiri! I drive pretty good actually." Eiri gulped as they swerved a little too close to the payment almost knocking someone off their bicycle "Baka! Keep your eyes on the road will you?"

"Oh I forgot about that!" Shuichi scratched his head, before glancing at the clock. "Shit! I'm twenty minutes late, Hiro will kill me." He sped up making the hair on the back of Eiri's neck rise. Thankfully they reached without any mishaps. They walked down the campus to Shuichi's dorm. It was a single storied building, with rooms facing a lake; the doors were on the outside, with attached bathroom, the dorm was actually like a small house. Hiro was waiting out the door impatiently, with a load of boxes behind him.

"Shuichi!" the red head jumped on his friend almost squeezing the life out of him. "How do you want to die?" Shuichi coughed trying to shove the bigger boy off him. "Why re you late, baka! Its been half an hour! For once couldn't you make it on time?"

"Uh…Hiro….I was trying to bring Eiri. God, get off me Hiro, you're heavy!" Shuichi struggled a little more until Hiro got off. Eiri was surprised to see the almost squished man bounce up and smile brightly. "Eiri, this is Hiro! He's my best friend!"

Eiri felt a pang of jealousy…he was the only one who had the right to be called Shuichi's best friend. _But you did lose that right when you stopped spending time with him…you pushed him away…_he glared at Hiro, before taking his outstretched hand.

"Uh…sorry about that Hiro, _Eiri's just grumpy by nature_!" Shuichi smiled at his friend.

"Eiri wake up! Eiri the sun is rising look!" a high pitched voice screeched right in his ear. Eiri turned around and buried his face in the pillow. How could anyone be hyper and bouncy at this time in the morning? He went back to chasing his dream of a talking piece of bubblegum and his adventures with it. Small hands gripped him and began to tickle him mercilessly. Eiri gulped and snorted with laughter rolling until he found himself with a face full of dirt and leaves.

He pushed the pink bundle off him and glared at it. Two violet eyes materialized and immediately went into puppy dog mode. Eiri tried valiantly to keep up the glare, but it proved too much. Instead he just pulled the younger boy onto his lap. Shuichi cuddled up and the watched the sunrise together. Eiri sighed; he had gotten up this camping trip to talk Shuichi about something important. It wasn't too far from home so father had agreed to let the two boys go alone.

"Uh…Shuichi?" Eiri looked down at the smaller boy who was smiling at him. "I have something to tell you." Shuichi looked up confused by the seriousness of Eiri's tone.

"What is it Eiri? Is it bad? Don't tell me if it's bad…"

Eiri had to smile. "Um…Shuichi, I'm going away." He didn't expect the way the younger boy's laugh. "Ok, Eiri I'll come with you! We'll always be together ne?" Eiri sighed once more…it was going to be a long day.

"Shuichi, you can't come. Tohma wants me to go away to America. He's got a teacher for me and well, no one will tease me or beat me up. I told him I'd rather be with you, but father and Mika think I should go. I'm almost sixteen, and I really need to be able to go to school and stuff with no one tearing up my notes and books all the time." Eiri bit his lip.

"Oh. Have fun though will you Eiri? You'll write to me wont you? When are you leaving?" Eiri could tell that Shuichi wanted to cry. He hugged he boy closer, but Shuichi was choking back his sobs.

Eiri tried to keep a level voice. "Of course, I'll write you idiot. You're the only one I've gotten this close to in my life. Hey, it's been the best two years of my life. I might stay there long enough to finish university…but when I come back we'll spend lots of time together…I promise."

"I love you Eiri! You're my best friend in the whole world!" Shuichi had then jumped on him and tickled him more to make him laugh. Eiri had caught him and tied him up all the while grumbling about stupid idiot pink haired bunnies that made his life hell. Then Shuichi had smiled and proclaimed. "_Eiri's just grumpy by nature_" then Eiri had tickled him back until he took it back. They gone home at the end of the day and two days later Eiri had left. He remembered how Shuichi's face was when he had stepped out the door….

"Oi! Baka Eiri…are you awake?" Shuichi waved his hands in front of a spaced out Eiri. Shuichi winked at Hiro before glomping Eiri and crying out "Eiri…have you left us?" dramatically. The blonde cried out softly as he hit the pavement.

"Shuichi you ass what the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Eiri pushed him off and stood up irritated. Shuichi grinned at him before sniveling slightly.

"I thought you'd left us! You looked like a zombie…although it was a very hot zombie…but a zombie nevertheless. Hey I can't have you spacing out on me. Here get these into the room, we'll be right behind you!" Shuichi dumped two boxes into Eiri's arms. Then he and Hiro picked up some boxes as well. The rest of the move was done in silence, except for Hiro and Shuichi bickering now and then…actually Shuichi bickered with himself most of the time while Hiro gave nice calm and sedate answers.

As they finished Shuichi threw himself on the bed, exhausted. Hiro fell on the other one and Eiri gracefully lay down next to Shuichi, considering there was no where else for him to sit. The door opened and Tatsuha walked in. Shuichi sat up excitedly and greeted him with his loudest voice. Shuichi's expression turned into a slight frown, when Tatsuha looked at Eiri with a strange expression on his face. But it was gone in a minute.

"Hey, Aniki and smaller Aniki. Wassup? I thought I'd come and visit. I didn't except the mighty Eiri to b here too." Tatsuha smiled. Shuichi knew it was a false smile. He wondered what the hell was going on.

But nothing else happened during the time Tatsuha was there. They talked about Tatsuha's school work, which Shuichi insisted that he would come and have a look at.

"And what's the good of that? It's not like you'd be able to help? I did see your grades and your spelling is atrocious…I could even read your letters!" Eiri said lazily, not bothering to look at Shuichi.

"Hey, don't be mean. I want to look at Tatsuha's school work…and I also want to spend some time with him. I want to fulfill any brotherly duties I haven't been able to in these five years." Shuichi glared at the blonde.

"Whatever. We all know what I said was the truth, baka. You suck at studying." Eiri smirked. But before Shuichi could reply Tatsuha had stood up. He was glaring at Eiri.

"I don't car about Shuichi-nii's grades. Let him be. At least he's interested in what I do and wants to be a good brother." He picked up his coat and false smiled at Shuichi again. "I'll see you tomorrow then Shuichi…I think you'll like how my grades have been. Nice to meet you Hiro."

Shuichi followed him out. "Tatsuha what the hell is going? He was just teasing…you know that right?" the dark haired boy just shook his head softly. "It's nothing Shuichi-nii. Don't bother your little pink head about it. I like calling you nii-chan, it's fun. You'd better go back and give them company."

Shuichi watched the boy walk down the road and sighed. What the hell was up with his family? Now apart from bringing Eiri back, he had to see what was wrong between Tatsuha and Eiri. This was just getting too complicated. He went back in and after a while drove Eiri home. Fine he would try his best to fix the family…but first he needed to know what went wrong….

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that's it for now. (Falls asleep on keyboard.) Hope you had fun!

Taka


	4. Let Me Spend Time With You

♫-flashback

♪-scenes switching in the present

_Italics-thoughts_ or important words

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Shuichi woke up with a throbbing headache. He wondered why he was feeling so worried…then he remembered all that had happened yesterday. He sighed as he took an aspirin, what the hell had been happening to his family since he left? He looked at his watch and realized he needed to take a shower and run to his first lecture.

The rest of the day proceeded pretty well. He loved the subjects he'd chosen, music, sociology and art. Sociology was cool, this time they studied the tribes of the world. There was supposed to be a tribe in the Trobriand Islands where the men were supposed to be chaste, pure and shy and the women were aggressive and brash. For minute Shuichi wondered what Yuki would be like all chaste and shy…he laughed out loud, promptly falling over someone.

"Aniki! Watch where you're going, I've been looking all over for you. You said you'd come and check my grades out today." A disgruntled Tatsuha was glaring at him.

"Ok! Let's go…are you staying at Mika's? When are you going back to Kyoto?" Shuichi dusted himself off and enthusiastically followed Tatsuha to his bike.

"The day after tomorrow. My break ends and then it'll be back to slogging for the exams and making out with the girls." Tatsuha smiled gleefully at the last thought. Shuichi hit him on the head.

"Stop acting like a pervert…what else did you pick up from Yuki?" Shuichi asked angrily. Once more Tatsuha's face went all strange, before he grinned.

"Nothing worth talking about Shuichi-nii. Let's go already." He waited for Shuichi to get on and then drove off.

Shuichi tried the whole time to get something out of his younger brother, but the kid evaded it like bloody murder. Before he knew what was happening Shuichi was back in his dorm and in his bed.

This was so wrong, Tatsuha used to tell him everything…what was he hiding?

♪

Eiri took another gulp of his beer. Now that his novel was going to be published he had all the time in the world for a month or so. He knew he'd begin to write again by then…writing was a drug for him, a way to get rid of all the tension, he had been through.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, he opened it and Shuichi bounced through. "Hey Eiri! What's up?"

Eiri sighed, this brat didn't seem to get the hint that he wanted to be alone! "Brat, I want some alone time…get out."

"But Eiri, you have all the alone time in the world!" he saw the blonde's angry face and held up his hands. "I just want to be with you…pleased? Tell you what give me some paper and a pencil and I'll sit here very quietly ok?" He gave Eiri a puppy eyed look.

Eiri shrugged and threw a book at the other man's face. Then he sat down and tried to relax. Leaning back he closed his eyes, hoping for some peace but all he got was more memories.

♫

"Eiri! Let me in! Please, please I won't distract you…" Eiri yanked the door open, the banging was really distracting. He had a load of work to do and was in one of his rare bad moods.

Shuichi bounded in like a puppy and sat on the bed. "What are you doing Eiri?" he looked at all the diagrams and charts curiously. Eiri glared at him and sat back down.

"I have a lot of work, so why don't you just get lost?" he growled. Immediately he regretted that. Shuichi's face had crumpled as a few silent tears made their way down his cheeks. Eiri sighed and picked up the boy on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Shu. I'm not feeling to good right now ok? I have a lot of work to do…Raidou and I have to work on this and if I don't finish it, he'll kill me ok?" Eiri hugged him closer. "Ok, tell you what, take this piece of paper and draw something for me. That way you can sit here and I can work…"

Shuichi nodded. Then he fell to drawing and Eiri could finish his work in peace. When he was done he turned around to find, Shuichi sound asleep over the drawing. He smiled and picked up the drawing. It was a picture of himself and Shuichi…not perfectly drawn, but with a little training Shuichi could get there.

He put it on his notice board and then slipped the under the covers before getting in himself. He hugged the warm little boy close to him…_wish it could always be like this…_

♫

Eiri's eyes snapped open. He really didn't want to think about it all, it only made what had happened after to hurt more. He saw that he'd been out of it for hours; it was already eleven 'o' clock. He must have fallen asleep. He glanced over at Shuichi only to find that the boy wasn't there. Cursing he stood up and looked in all the rooms. He found the pink haired man snuggled up to a pillow in his bedroom. He looked so cute. Eiri clammed down on the warm feeling that threatened to surface.

He shook the boy awake, being surprisingly gentle. He stirred and looked up blearily. "What is it Eiri?"

"You should get going…it's late."

Shuichi looked at the time and groaned. "Hey, let me crash here Eiri. I'll take that end ok? I won't bug, but it's too late to go back now. I came walking and I have no way unless you drive me back. Can I borrow your car?"

"No you may not borrow my car." Eiri warred with himself, but his care for Shuichi won out. "Fine, move up. Don't hog the bed." He slipped in beside Shuichi, lying on his stomach. He reached o switch the lights off.

♪

Eiri woke up suddenly…not another nightmare. He thought he was done with those. He glanced at Shuichi sleeping soundly, with his mouth slightly open. Thank god he hadn't screamed or made a sound. He tossed and turned trying to go back to sleep, but it didn't work. Finally he turned to face Shuichi's form…in a desperate attempt to rid himself of all the hurt, he snaked an arm around the only person he trusted in the whole world and pulled him close. He buried his nose in Shuichi's familiar scent of strawberries and cream. Suddenly comfortable, Eiri fell asleep.

♪

Shuichi woke up feeling all warm. He turned to see Eiri's face an inch away from his. The blonde looked so peaceful, lying there with no smirk or glare for once. He tried to move, but the blonde pulled him closer muttering. Shuichi wondered how he was going to get to the bathroom. He really needed to go.

Using every ounce of flexibility, he managed to get out of Eiri's embrace of death and sneak to the bathroom, once he was done, he looked at the time. He had two hours to get back to the dorm and then to an art class. He went to the kitchen and made some coffee. He frowned when he didn't find Eiri's coffee mug, after all the least he could do was make some coffee in return for foisting himself up on the blonde.

Shuichi sighed; he had never needed to ask the blonde to let him spend the night before, unless he was in a bad mood. They had had that relationship where they never needed to say stuff; they always knew what the other was thinking.

Shuichi looked all over the living room for the mug, and then he decided to look in the study. A part of him warned him not go in there, it was Eiri's sacred area. Shuichi shook his head stubbornly; he was only going to see if the mug was there. He spotted it on the table and glanced down at a few pages of stuff that had been strewn here and there. He looked more closely at some thing reddish sticking out of the mess.

It was a picture, and it had been scribbled on over and over again with a red marker. Shuichi looked more closely, wasn't this Eiri's old sensei? The one from New York? What the hell was going on? Suddenly he heard a noise in the bedroom and slipped the picture back under the mess. He hurried out with the mug, bumping into the blonde.

"What were you doing in my study?" Eiri was glaring at him.

"I went to get your coffee mug. What's the problem?" Shuichi waved the mug in front of his face.

"I told you not to enter my study!"

"Eiri…hell I went to get a mug, what do you have in there? Secret documents or what? And I'm in no mood for your tantrums so shut up and drink some of the coffee I've made!" Shuichi walked to the kitchen and started washing the mug.

"Don't try to boss me around. If you're in my house you'll follow my rules or else…" the blonde moved towards Shuichi menacingly.

"Or you'll do what? I wish you'd stop acting like a character from a lame soap opera; it doesn't do your image any good you know? So tell me Uesugi Eiri…what are you going to do?" Shuichi walked up to the blonde man glaring at him.

Uesugi Eiri staring into those purple orbs did what was inevitable…Uesugi Eiri kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: there that's all for now. Things start happening in the next chapter so this might move a little faster. I like updating everything at a time and I have to write more now! Bye!

Taka


	5. Reminiscing

♫-flashback

♪-scenes switching in the present

_Italics-thoughts_ or important words

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I might make a few changes about Eiri's past here…the whole new York incident…well it's a fanfic so I guess I can just write the way I's flowing ne? Just a warning.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Shuichi pushed his face into his pillow, trying not to cry. He wanted to suffocate himself, just push all the pain out. Why? Why had Eiri done _that_? Right after he kissed him to…he was sure Eiri was hurting too…Shuichi pushed himself of the bed and pulled on a jacket over his pajamas. Then he slipped out and shut the door. He made his way over to the group of trees in front of his room and sat down under them. He wanted to scream loudly, just let the pain out, but he couldn't.

"Eiri…why? What the hell happened?" he gave in, letting tears flow down his face.

♪(Flash back in present)

Eiri pulled away and looking at Shuichi in something close to panic. Shuichi looked up at him a huge mix of emotions on his face. "Eiri, are you… alright?" he reached out to Eiri, only to have the blonde move away like he'd been burned.

"Don't! Get away from me." The blonde was panicking now.

"Eiri, what's wrong? It's okay that you kissed me…really, I'm not mad…" Shuichi stroked the other man's arm soothingly, only to be thrown off. He'd almost fallen, but Eiri still looking at him with that weird look had made no move to catch him.

"Get out…" the blonde had growled. Shuichi didn't make a move. "I said. Get. Out. Didn't you hear me…?"

"But Eiri, I don't…what's the matter with you? First you kiss me and now you're acting all weird. Just tell me what's going…." He got cut off as the blonde man propelled him towards the door. Then in a low voice he uttered the most first and most hateful words he'd ever said to Shuichi.

"I _hate_ you. Don't ever come near me again."

♪

Meanwhile Eiri wasn't getting much sleep. Gods, it had hurt so much to say those words…how could he have told Shuichi he hated him? but then it was right, Shuichi didn't deserve to be near a murderer like him…he didn't know about any of it. _I don't want Shuichi to know about it, I don't want to tell anyone anything about it…he doesn't deserve to have a criminal like me love him…_Eiri tried to will himself to sleep again, but that wasn't working either.

If he could have he would have run all the way to Shuichi's dorm and apologized over and over again, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he had too much pride, he never had cared about pride in front of Shuichi, there was a very important reason.

_I don't want to be special to anyone ever again…especially Shuichi…_

♫

"Who are you always writing to? Ever since you came here, I see you sitting at that desk writing away. You give Tohma letters to mail every single day!" the man smiled at his student who hadn't bothered to look up from the letter.

The boy quickly signed the letter and looked up at his teacher with glowing eyes. "It's to the person I love the most in the world, sensei. It's my younger brother Shuichi…well, he's not really my brother, but he's the only person that ever meant anything to me. You see, he was always there; he stuck for me and all. And I promised him I would write to him every day." He looked into his drawer trying to fish out an envelope and missed the dark look that passed over his teacher's face.

"What about me, Eiri-kun? Don't you love me at all?" he asked with an amused glint in his eyes. It veiled all the possessiveness lurking beneath the surface. This beautiful boy belonged to him and no one else!

Eiri blushed adorably and bit his lip. "O…of course I do sensei, you're the best sensei in the whole world, I want to be just like you when I grow up…"

Yuki couldn't take it anymore; he walked up to the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You know what Eiri-kun? I love you too…a lot." Then Yuki kissed the boy, full on the mouth.

Eiri gasped slightly, opening his mouth a little, giving Yuki the access he needed. His tongue slipped into the boys mouth exploring, the kiss turned hard. Eiri held on to Yuki for support, his knees felt like they were falling off. The kiss got harsher, and Yuki's hands slipped under the blonde's t-shirt, sliding over his chest. Eiri moaned into his sensei's mouth as his nipples got tweaked and pinched. Before he knew what was happening, his t-shirt was on the floor and sensei was undoing his pants. Eiri blushed uncontrollably as Yuki's eyes raked over his boxer clad body. Then Yuki ran his palm over the boy's arousal, lightly stroking him, before sliding his boxers off and baring it.

"My…Eiri-kun, you do want me don't you? What do you want me to do Eiri?" Yuki smirked blowing softly on the tip of Eiri's erection. The boy shuddered and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sen…sensei please…" Eiri wondered what he had to ask for…he didn't know if he wanted a handjob, blowjob or if he just wanted to be fucked…

"Do you want me to touch you Eiri? You need to tell me what you want…" Yuki looked into those golden eyes. He loved the lust in them, the boy was his and he wanted to be the first one to possess him utterly.

"Touch me sensei…p…please…it hurts…" the boy almost sobbed. Yuki decided to be merciful and started to slide his hand over the boy's cock. He fingered the slit in circular motions making the boy cry out sharply. His other hand held the boy' hips as he bucked. Never breaking eye contact, he increased his pressure on the boys slit while lightly letting his tongue trace the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

"Sen...sei…" Eiri's face was flushed. He moaned at ever single touch. He moved in slow bobs, his hands slid up Eiri's thighs and pressed them down. Eiri's coherency flew out the window. "Ah…Yuki…nnh…" Yuki smirked around the boys cock and hummed a little, the boy's jerk would have throttled him if he hadn't been holding on to those beautiful pale hips. Being as young as he was and this being his first time, Eiri didn't last long.

Yuki sucked a little longer drinking in all the cum, the very essence of the boy. Then he moved back and Eiri slumped forward in his arms. He picked the sixteen year old up and slipped him into bed, sliding in beside him. Eiri snuggled up. "I love you, Yuki sensei…"

Yuki thanked the god's that Seguchi Tohma was out of the city. Now he could just get this boy and make him his. "I love you too Eiri-kun."

♫

Tatsuha watched Eiri enter the restaurant with yet another woman. Nervously he glanced at Shuichi who was staring at his plate oblivious to everything around him. He wondered what had happened between the two. Shuichi hadn't mentioned Eiri since yesterday. God he left them alone for a day and things had already sky rocketed out of control it seemed.

Then slowly Shuichi looked up and caught sight of the couple. The woman was giggling a little blushing slightly. And Eiri…Eiri was suddenly being all charming and nice. Almost like he'd been made of chemical X, sugar and spice.

Shuichi looked at Tatsuha with a frown. "You never told me Eiri had a girl friend now." To his surprise Tatsuha burst out laughing, stifling his laughter with the napkin.

"Girlfriend, Shuichi-nii? Are you crazy? Eiri doesn't have girl friends, he just has a good fuck and then leaves it at that. If she clings too much, he tells her to fuck off or chucks her out."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Hasn't he ever been in a relationship all this time?"

Tatsuha nodded. "After he came back from New York after all he's been a bloody ice cold bastard…I'm sure you've noticed. He just uses the women to rid himself of sexual frustration. I haven't seen one shred of emotion apart from annoyance or anger on him, since that day he came out of his room after he got back. I don't think he's capable of emotion."

Shuichi looked over at Eiri in concern. They're eyes met…after a long moment Eiri turned away and refocused on the girl in front of him. Shuichi sighed, every way he turned he heard of New York. He was getting pissed of, he wished he could just find out all about it. And now Eiri was acting like he didn't know him.

He wondered what he should do. Then it came to him. He stood up. Tatsuha looked at him surprise. "Niisan? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Tatsuha, but just give me about fifteen minutes will you? Go ahead and order dessert…" Shuichi left.

♪

Eiri looked up and almost feel off his chair. Shuichi was coming this way with _that_ look on his face. When Shuichi had that determined look nothing would move him from his purpose.

"Hello, Eiri…" the pink haired boy smiled. Eiri looked at his companion who looked a little surprised.

"What are you doing here brat?"

"Oh nothing. Oh I'm sorry Ma'am, my name is Shindou Shuichi, I'm Eiri's best friend." Shuichi gave her his best smile. She smiled back; no one could resist that smile. "Really sorry about this but can I borrow him for a while. It's urgent…"

The girl nodded. "Of course, I'm Emma by the way."

"It was nice meeting you Emma…thanks." Shuichi waited for Eiri to stand and then walked out with him. He steered Eiri into an alley behind the restaurant.

Eiri glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I need to ask you why you said something that I know you didn't mean. I can't keep avoiding you, you know…" Shuichi looked into Eiri's eyes deciding that eye contact was the best thing.

"I meant every word I said. I thought I told you never to come near, brat." Eiri couldn't look away from those accusing purple eyes.

"Oh, really bastard? Lets test that a little shall we?" Shuichi pulled him into a kiss, still not breaking eye contact. Eiri tried o struggle a little, but finally had to give in kissing the boy back. They looked into each other's eyes as Shuichi's hand slid under Eiri's sweater and shirt sliding up his chest. His other hand lightly brushed Eiri's ears. Eiri involuntarily moaned into Shuichi's mouth. That being done Shuichi suddenly moved away.

"Yes, I'm sure you hate me very much, Eiri-_san_. I have to go, Tatsuha will be waiting. I'm glad we sorted this out." The boy straitened his slightly mussed hair and walked back, leaving Eiri standing there dazedly staring after him.

He suddenly turned to face the blonde when he reached the end of the alley. "Don't pull anymore nonsense with me Eiri. I expect to see you after class tomorrow, so please some to my dorm okay?" he gave a brilliant smile and disappeared from view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it, I'm sorry about the sudden lemon between Yuki and Eiri. And I like calling him Yuki here cos I'm too last to type Kitazawa. And if the lemon wasn't too good, I'm sorry. It's hard to write with Arashi drooling over the screen as you write lemons. There will be more lemons between then soon and a few small ones between Eiri and Shuichi too. By the way all lemons depending up on my mood ok? Cos I have a job now and it's hard getting into a lemon when you're trying to think up a plan for the next day! Ja! Thank you for reading!

Taka

Arashi: I did not drool over the lemon! It's not like butt head here has any talent! (suddenly gets suffocated and dies!)


	6. Surprising Behaviour

♫-flashback

♪-scenes switching in the present

_Italics-thoughts_ or important words

----------------------------------------------------

Being there 6:

Eiri told himself that he really didn't want to go to the university. He did not want to meet Shuichi after his class. He did not want to see Shuichi ever again. Shuichi was bad for him. Shuichi was a moron who assumed too much and needed to be taught a lesson. He didn't care if Shuichi was hurt, because he was an emotionless bastard who didn't care for anyone! Eiri nodded; yes all of those thoughts were absolutely true.

Then why was he standing in front of Shuichi's dorm room waiting for the guy to return? He shook his head…Shuichi was so bothersome. Glancing at his watch he realized that the kid was late…half an hour late. After all that determined talk, Shuichi was late. _Why is the idiot late? Argh, he had left off writing his novel in the middle just to meet the pink haired ass and the brat was late!_

"Eiri? Oh good you're here." Shuichi was standing in front of him with a smile. Next to him was an old guy, who looked like a fish. "I'd like you to meet, Ogikawa Sato, the president of this university. He wanted to talk to you."

Eiri schooled his face to be pleasantly expressionless. "Nice to meet you Ogikawa-san. I'm Uesugi Eiri. Uh…what did you want to speak to me about?"

Ogikawa-san smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Why don't we have some tea, in my office? Shuichi can spare you for a while, I hope." He saw Shuichi nod and turned back to Eiri steering him towards the office. Once they entered he rang for some tea and asked Eiri to have a seat.

"Now, Uesugi-san. Our literature professor, Yamashita Kumiko, is leaving. And we are desperately in need of a new teacher. I broached this matter with Shuichi. We were wondering if you'd like to take the job…even for a short time until we get someone else to take your place. You see, it would help out a lot and we would pay quite a high sum."

Eiri mulled over it for a while. "How did Shuichi get involved in this anyway?"

Ogikawa-san felt slightly puzzled. He was offering the man a job and he was wondering why Shuichi was involved. "Well, Shuichi needed to take up the literature class…we're offering extra credits in a few subjects and Shuichi had a lot of free time. He opted to take up literature for some reason…he said it might help him write good lyrics. Anyway, Uesugi-san what do you think of the job?"

Eiri frowned slightly. "Well, how about me calling you by tomorrow and informing you of my decision. It requires some amount of thought and I have to see if I can fit it in and write my novel before the deadline."

Ogikawa-san nodded. "That should be fine. But please inform me by tomorrow…"

♪

Shuichi wondered what Eiri's reply would be. In the middle of his wondering he bumped into someone. He looked up in concern. "Uh…Shiroi-san, I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going. Are you alright?"

Shiroi nodded. "I'm fine. But you don't look too good, Shindou-san." She reached out to wipe some mud off the other's face. Shuichi blushed as the young woman brushed his cheek lightly. Why was Shiroi looking at him like that?

Eiri walked up the path longing to yell at Shuichi for trying to give him more work. Suddenly he stopped. A red headed young woman was trailing her fingers down Shuichi's cheek. Eiri felt something boil up in him. He grit his teeth and walked up to them.

"Shuichi, I need to talk to you…" he grabbed the strawberry haired man and yanked him away from the girl. "And you, if you ever touch him again, you'll really be sorry." He dragged Shuichi off leaving a very puzzled looking young woman behind.

Shuichi looked up at him bemusedly, before getting a little angry. "Eiri! What the hell did you think you were doing there? You were really rude1 she'd just my classmate for crying out loud!"

Eiri turned to glare at him. "Your _classmate_ would not touch you like that! Did you like her touching you like that? Did it feel good, baka? She was looking at you like she was a starving beggar and you were her next meal!"

Shuichi opened the door to his dorm and turned to glare at the blonde, seething with fury. "I can take care of myself! And so what if she was looking at me like that Eiri? I can take care of myself! I don't need an overprotective, blonde bastard to keep all the wolves at bay! I'm nineteen. And the how does the way she was looking at me affect you?"

The blonde looked away scowling. Suddenly it dawned on Shuichi. "Wait…You're jealous? You expect me to believe you're jealous after everything that's happened?"

Eiri looked at him disgruntled. "I'm not jealous, I don't want to see people like that trying to go out with you…they might do it for your money or something."

"Um…Eiri, I'm the poor college guy here, you're the writer with all the money! People don't even know I _have_ any money to begin with…and if this is not jealousy what is it? Give me a reason I can actually _believe_!" Shuichi said in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't know what this is. You should just shut up now, brat."

Shuichi wondered if it was possible to love some one and want to kick them in the crotch at the same time. He wished he could make Eiri feel some really intense pain. "Is that the best you can come up with _jerk_? I can't believe this, first you kiss me. Then you say you _hate_ me, i_gnore_ me, go out with some _slut_ and _deny_ my existence. Then you deny you're attracted to me and then get mad at _me_ because some girl touched me? _You _are so fucked up Eiri."

Shuichi opened his mouth and suddenly felt lips bruising his own. He tried to protest but realized that he was kissing back. Eiri slammed him up against a wall, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Shuichi felt his knees go weak, glad for Eiri holding him up. He let his fingers tangle in the blonde's hair dazedly thinking incoherent thoughts about how nice and effective this way of shutting him up was.

Suddenly the door opened and a slightly shrill "OH MY GOD!" was heard as Hiro stared at them in shock. Eiri pulled away, letting Shuichi unceremoniously slump into a heap on the floor. He straightened his clothes and coolly walked out ignoring the stare Hiro was giving him.

Shuichi stared at his retreating back, wanting all that warmth back. Then he transferred his gaze to Hiro, who was blinking down at him. Then he gave a goofy smile. "Hiro…I'll never understand men…"

Hiro chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I hope you do soon, Shu…if you haven't noticed you _are_ one…"

Shuichi smiled back, thinking of the other way Eiri had used to shut him up before. Yeah he liked that way too, but this wasn't too bad.

♫

It was Eiri's birthday. They'd have a nice morning cake-cutting ceremony for the family…mostly because everyone including Oji-san liked having an excuse to eat cake for breakfast. The cake was strawberry, which Shuichi was grateful for because he knew Eiri had gotten it only for him…Eiri as blasphemous as it was didn't care for strawberry.

After everyone had gorged themselves on cake, Shuichi had gone to school and they'd gone a field trip to the amusement park. It was the first time in the eight years of his life that Shuichi had been to an amusement park. As soon as he had gotten back, he'd gone straight to Eiri to regale him with the day's adventures.

Even after an hour's worth of constant talking, Shuichi still hadn't finished. Eiri had gotten that slightly annoyed look where his nose turned up just a bit and you could see the emotions battling in his eyes. Shuichi had gleefully went on talking not noticing these slight changes in his precious Eiri.

After desperately looking for a way to shut the pink bundle up without hurting him, Eiri's eyes fell on the bowl of toffee on his table. It was the new batch that his Aunt Amai (which means sweet) had sent that month. Aunt Amai's sweets were tasty, but had the effect of gluing your mouth together for a couple of hours. No one in the house touched them with a pole though the poor woman thought they liked it and sent it all the time.

Eiri's eyes gleamed. He quickly turned his back to Shuichi all the while nodding and unwrapped one of the sticky, gooey, brown lump of toffee. He waited for an opportunity and when Shuichi opened his mouth wide to recount something else, he threw it in with accurate aim. Shuichi thinking he was being offered a treat mumbled a thank you and started to chew.

Eiri didn't think it was too amusing later when Shuichi realized he couldn't open his mouth and started to cry. Seeing the tears run down those soft cheeks almost killed the older boy. He had scooped up the wet pink bundle who was making the most pitiful noises and crooned to him apologizing. Poor Shuichi had to forgo dinner that night, cos his mouth still hadn't come undone, it didn't help that Eiri didn't eat either, deciding to keep him company. The whole family had sympathized with him and he'd gotten whatever he felt like. He even got to sleep next to Eiri in his room. Shuichi decided that it was worth it after all, thinking up way to provoke Eiri to do it again.

♫

Ogikawa-san, smiled contentedly. Uesugi-san had just called to inform him that he wouldn't mind taking the literature classes. The man was very intelligent and Ogikawa-san hoped that he would bring something new to the classes. The universities prestige would go higher, if Yuki Eiri was teaching there.

Hearing a few noises outside, Ogikawa-san looked out his window and almost dropped out of his chair. He had reckoned without the mass of fan women when he'd published it in the papers….

♪

Eiri scowled as he stepped into the building. Hose fan women had almost torn him apart. It was pure good luck that he'd made it in one piece without being too mussed up. The stupid president of the fucking college had _published_ the fact that he was teaching, using his bloody pen name! If he could Eiri would have strangled the stupid old coot.

He wondered why he'd called and said yes…then he tried to convince himself that it was _not_ to keep an eye on Shuichi. He did not love Shuichi that way…Shuichi was just like his younger brother.

'Oh yeah?' a small voice at the back of his head whispered. 'Tell me how many brothers slam each other up against a wall and commence a full blown make-out session?'

Eiri squished the small voice which had dared to stand up to him. He looked at his schedule and realized he had a class this afternoon. He'd chosen only afternoon classes because he didn't want the hassle of waking up too early. Sighing he walked up to his classroom and opened the door. He tuned out the collective sighs and one or two girls fainting here and there.

He strode up to his desk and leaned on it. He needed to make these people understand that he wasn't the charming person he pretended to be. He glared at them all. "My name is Uesugi Eiri and I will be your literature professor for a few days. I am not staying too long because I cannot bear to teach brats like you and am only doing this as a favor to the institution and to see if anyone in the younger generation has any brains. You will answer me as I take the roll call, and anyone who skips will not be admitted back in without a _very_ valid reason."

Shuichi sitting in the third row rolled his eyes. This was so not the Eiri he had known before. He hadn't been in here for five minutes and he'd all ready shown them all what a prick he was. He listened as Eiri told them to tell him the kind of books they liked. The blonde just nodded if he thought the choice was any good. Shuichi stood up and rattled off what he thought was good, a few poets like Robert Frost, Keats and writers like Tolkien, Dickens, Saki and stuff.

Eiri waited till they finished and then pulled out a book. He held it up in front of them and asked. "Have any of you heard of this writer? How many of you like him?"

Almost all the hands shot up. The book he had held up was Hogfather by Terry Pratchett. Then he gave them all a smirk. "When I asked you to name your favorite writers I didn't mean just the famous ones who are usually connected to literature. I believe that humour is a very essential part of literature as well. I may be a romance novelist, but I believe Mr. Pratchett has more followers all over the world than I do. Romance is a widely read topic too, and I do have more then a million fans, but then humour is what usually appeals a lot more, because in this crazy stress filled world, people need their share of laughs."

Everyone nodded, wondering where this was heading. Shuichi was staring at Eiri in disbelief, _Eiri_ was talking about the importance of _humour_…Eiri who never smiled anymore was telling them that people needed to laugh. Ok it was official, the apocalypse was nearing.

Eiri looked up and caught the look, allowing his lips to turn up just a bit. It was a very, very small smile, but it could be allowed to be a smile. Shuichi almost had a heart attack. Maybe this job was good for Eiri after all.

Eiri then turned to write something on the board. His handwriting Shuichi noted was very neat and the letters had the perfect tilt. He finished writing and turned to them. "For my first assignment, I've decided to you let off easy. I want you read any Terry Pratchett book by the end of next week and write a report on how you found it to ironically represent your own life or surroundings. For example I find the wizards of the Unseen University to represent our own scientists and find the way they mock our inventions very humorous. Is it clear? Your report will be about two thousand words because I think you can find enough material. That is all. You can leave now."

Shuichi made his way towards Eiri, for some reason thinking about how good the blonde looked with his glasses. He looked so much more intelligent and scholarly. He smiled at him as he reached him. "Come on Eiri-sensei…you're dumping too much homework on me…care to let me off?"

Eiri looked at the really sweet smile Shuichi was giving him and felt his heart thud suddenly. "No I will not let you of Shindou-san. I think you had better get working on it and I'd like you to do it on your own please."

Shuichi gave another adorable pout, before grinning. "Oh well, Osaa (old man) I had to try…I knew you'd be a prick like this. Nice introduction…what were you trying to do? Alienate us in at one go? "

Before Eiri could reply, a girl appeared in front of him. She blushed a tomato red. "Um…Uesugi-sensei, can I have your autograph? You are Yuki Eiri right? I've red all your books…please marry me sensei!"

Shuichi stifled giggles as he saw the resigned look in Eiri's eyes. Eiri smiled and signed the autograph and then he caught hold of the student's hands. Shuichi frowned suddenly. He wasn't finding this amusing anymore. Eiri looked deep into the student's eyes. You could see the red cover her from head to toe, then she went all goofy looking and flew up like a small rocket, landing behind them in a crumpled heap.

Shuichi glared at Eiri. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Eiri smirked. "It works every time with the pushy fans. Practice makes perfect."

Shuichi nodded trying to erase the scowl. He wished that hot angry feeling would just go away. He managed to make his face look pleasant and turned to Eiri. "But you know what bastard? I loved that class. I think I'm going to become a writer after all, maybe it's better than being a singer."

Eiri stiffened suddenly looking a little lost. Shuichi turned to him, in concern. "Eiri? Eiri? What's wrong?" he started feeling a little scared, there was raw hurt in the blonde's eyes almost like he was no longer here.

♫

It had been their first date, after what had happened the other day. Yuki was looking really good substituting his normal blue shirt and trousers for black jeans and a grey shirt that brought out his eyes. Eiri couldn't stop staring at him, his beloved sensei.

"Sensei, I loved that class we had today. I never thought that book could be so interesting! I think I'm going to be a writer, sensei. You think I'll be any good at it?" Eiri asked his eyes full of hope. They had done literature for the first time; it had been Great Expectations which Eiri had found boring in the beginning. But once Yuki had started to work on it with him, it had gotten a whole lot more interesting.

Yuki smiled at him as the waitress brought them their orders. He cut into the steak and took a bite before replying. "Yes, I think you'd be a good writer, Eiri-kun. I'm glad you liked the class. I didn't like great expectations in the beginning either."

Eiri had felt a slight pang when he saw his sensei smile. It was a beautiful smile, full of kindness and joy. They'd finished up quickly and almost rushed back to Yuki's apartment. Eiri couldn't wait for Yuki to teach him more…more of they had done last time.

When they had gotten back Yuki had undressed him quickly and efficiently and spent sometimes just looking at him. Eiri had blushed uncontrollably, even though he knew that Yuki had seen him like this before. (Ok I don't want to do the lemon here. May be I will sometime. I'll inform you guys then. I just want this to be sweet it's more angsty that way.) They hadn't made love, but after a few really mind-blowing handjobs and a blowjob on Yuki's part, they'd cuddled up on the bed.

Eiri snuggled closer to his sensei. "I love you sensei…" Yuki had smiled that smile of his, which would make Eiri swear anything.

"I love you too, Eiri-kun. But then you have to promise me you'll not speak a word of this to anyone. Not even that boy you write to." Yuki's eyes had been so pleading.

Eiri promised at once. But he had to ask. "I promise sensei, but why?"

"People will think this is wrong Eiri-kun. I am a lot older than you after all. You're only sixteen…I could get into a lot of trouble. You don't think this is wrong do you Eiri-kun? I love you…" Yuki had nuzzled his neck then.

Eiri knew that it was wrong in a way, but it couldn't be that bad could it? After all they loved each other and you couldn't choose who you fell in love with right? He smiled back reassuringly. "Of course it's not wrong. Don't worry, sense…Yuki. I wont tell Shuichi either." Then Yuki had kissed him and he'd even let Eiri stay the night, instead of dropping him back to his own apartment.

♫

"Eiri…speak to me Eiri?" a voice thundered through his head.

Eiri looked up a little dazed. "Yuki…?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. It suddenly hurt him horribly to hear Eiri say someone else's name with so much love and affection. "Eiri, it's me, Shuichi. Look at me."

Eiri found himself looking into violet eyes. 'No it isn't Yuki…you killed him remember?' the small voice was back again. Eiri clutched his head reflexively, trying to kill the memories. Yuki had betrayed him; he wasn't supposed to feel like this about him anymore. He hated Yuki, but then he also loved him. And he hadn't told Shuichi…Shuichi would be so mad. His mind went on thinking random thoughts, Eiri felt his control slipping.

Shuichi watched panicking slightly as Eiri grabbed his head, fisting his hair like he was going to pull it out. He grabbed Eiri's hands and pulled them away gently. He ran his hands up and down Eiri's arms trying to soothe the older man. "Eiri, it's ok, I'm here. Come on Eiri, look at me. It's all going to be ok."

The older man suddenly looked at him, pulling him into a hug. "I promised him I wouldn't tell you Shuichi. Don't be mad…please don't be mad, he made me promise. I would have told you, but I loved him…Shuichi please don't be mad!"

Shuichi patted his back wondering what Eiri was going on about. "I'm not mad. It's ok Eiri, you don't have to tell me anything. It'll be fine, ok? I'm really not mad, I love you Eiri…you're my best friend right? It's alright, come on let me get you home…come on Eiri…" Shuichi backed away a little and started to lead Eiri to the parking lot. He skirted most of the students by taking a short cut. At last he got to Eiri's car, which the author had, had the good sense to park in the basement instead of the outdoor lot.

He got Eiri into the passenger seat, the author was looking better, but no where close to normal. Shuichi drove like crazy and finally got Eiri into his bed. Eiri had started to cry a little, Shuichi spent some time holding him and comforting him. After a while the author fell asleep and Shuichi had slipped out to make some coffee.

Shuichi came back and settled down next to Eiri, wondering what had caused him to lose it like that. _"I would have told you, but I loved him"_ Shuichi wondered who Eiri had been talking about. Which ever way he thought about it, it seemed to connect to New York. Otherwise he would have known about it. He wished he could find out everything about New York, but this didn't seem like the time for it. Eiri needed him to be supportive right now and not pry.

But a thought seemed to plague him, throughout the time he sat there looking at his most precious person. _What the fuck had happened in New York…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: is this chapter long enough? I attempted to make it longer, but this seemed like a very good place to stop. I know Shuichi is a little ooc, but I think if Shuichi had been brought up by the Uesugi's he would be a little more intelligent and stuff. So hope you guys liked it. I'll be putting in small flashbacks between Yuki and Eiri; I want to develop their relationship as well. Lemons will be written depending on my mood, if I'm not in the mood I'll only spoil it for you. Please review! Ja Ne!

Taka

Arashi: (snores in the corner letting taka do all the work as usual…)


	7. Bonding

♫-flashback

♪-scenes switching in the present

_Italics-thoughts_ or important words

Chapter 7:

Eiri woke up to complete darkness. He wondered why he was in his room. Wasn't he supposed to be back at the university…? How come it was so late already? He looked at the time, it was ten pm. He slipped out of the covers and attempted to stand. His head was throbbing. He slipped out and found Shuichi sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Why are you here?" he asked, looking at the younger boy curiously. The last thing he remembered was him and Shuichi talking in the corridor. He frowned…no wait…he'd remembered Yuki. He must have had another attack.

Shuichi was staring at him worriedly. "Actually, I got you here after class. We were talking and you had some sort of attack…you were a little hysterical. How are you feeling now?"

Eiri rubbed his head. "Better…I guess. I have a bad headache, but that's all that's wrong with me just now."

Shuichi moved aside a little and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit with me Eiri…please." Eiri hesitated a little before sitting down next to the pink haired man.

Shuichi got up and padded over to the kitchen. After a while he came back with some hot chocolate. "Here you go. This should help some." Eiri took it and smiled at Shuichi gratefully. Shuichi almost skipped with joy…Eiri had actually _smiled_ at him. He turned back to watch the TV which was on low volume.

Shuichi glanced at the blond who was silently sipping on his chocolate. He realized that Eiri had eaten. "Would you like something to eat? I can make you a cheese sandwich… I'm not too good at cooking."

Eiri shook his head. "No I'm fine." He finished the cocoa and they just sat there in the dark, the only light coming from the TV. Shuichi suddenly put his arms around Eiri. Eiri stiffened a little surprised, but all Shuichi did was to get him to lie down and lay down next to him. He snuggled into Eiri's chest and continued to watch the TV.

"I was worried." He said in a low voice. Eiri almost didn't catch it. Shuichi turned to face him, switching off the TV. "I was really worried. You really are ok, now aren't you?" he threaded his fingers through the blonde hair.

Eiri nodded, actually welcoming the close contact for once. Shuichi just continued to stroke his hair. "I'm glad you're ok. Come to me if you need any help ok? You know I'll be there for you…"

Eiri didn't know whether to push Shuichi off and run, panic rising in him steadily, but then again one part of him was too exhausted to have another argument and another flood of emotion. So he just lay there and let Shuichi talk to him.

Shuichi sighed. Eiri looked so vulnerable, for once he just looked twenty two, instead of like a mature full grown adult he pretended to be. He also looked like he needed some air. Shuichi couldn't stop stroking his head, soothingly. "Eiri…do you want to go for a walk? You know we could just get some air…?"

♫

Shuichi came bounding on to Eiri happily, not caring that the older boy was asleep. "Eiri! Eiri, wake up!" he screamed into Eiri's ear. The blond boy opened his eye, wearily staring at Shuichi.

"What do you want, gaki?"

"It's so pretty outside! I want to go out, come with me." Shuichi yanked him out of bed and got him a coat.

Eiri protested. "Shuichi I'm in my pajamas. I can't go out like this!" the smaller boy had pouted.

"I'm wearing my pajamas too. And I'm thirteen, I don't care that they're Kumagoro pajamas. So you shouldn't care too! Come on!" he pulled Eiri out and they snuck out of the house quietly. It was ten in the night.

It was a full moon and Shuichi took him to the park. They had sat down on one of the benches and Shuichi had cuddled up to him. Then he sang a sweet song 'just' for Eiri.

Eiri held the little boy close smelling the yummy strawberry scent that was Shuichi. He loved to listen to the boy sing. It was a NG song he guessed. Something about being worlds apart and all. Shuichi was singing the slower version and it sounded really good.

Then Shuichi got up and ran around, twirling in the moonlight. Eiri smiled and wondered how the boy could let go like that. He had never been able to do that, after all he was the eldest son and had to be responsible. Then Shuichi had jumped back into his arms. "_I love you Eiri…I'll be there. Come to me when you want to ok?_"

Eiri nodded and took his hand, leading the boy home.

♫

They pulled on their coats and headed to the park in a comfortable silence. There weren't too many people out and the park was empty and quiet. Eiri looked up at the moon…it was full. They sat down on one of the benches and Shuichi leaned on the older man.

"It's so beautiful ne, Eiri?" Shuichi whispered his violet eyes, widening. "It makes me want to sing." Then he suddenly smiled at Eiri. "I'll sing just for you…like I used to do!" he began to sing softly, the same one he'd sung all those years ago. He finished and found the blonde looking at him strangely. There was a look of utter longing and sadness gracing his features.

The tall man stood up and went over to the rail, the moonlight making him a silhouette against the night sky. Shuichi watched enthralled before pulling out a bit of paper and hurriedly writing something on it. Then he held it up to look at it and a sudden gust of wind snatched it away. Shuichi cursed and tried to catch it, but Eiri caught it first. The blond read through it and looked at Shuichi. Those deep golden eyes held him, Shuichi found himself falling fast, for the brooding young man that was Eiri.

"Is this your writing?" the older man asked.

Shuichi looked a little surprised. "Uh…Yes."

"Worse than an elementary school student! You shouldn't try to write a love song with your lack of skill." He let go of the paper and walked up to the boy. "You've got zero talent. Give it up."

Shuichi looked at Eiri for a moment, before glaring at him. "Eiri! You don't have to be so mean about it! If you're so awesome, then why don't write a song for me huh?"

Eiri just smirked and started walking away. Shuichi followed him, with a pout. Eiri watched him stalk ahead of him, watching those hips sway…Shuichi was just so beautiful. He looked away…it was not for him.

♪

Eiri walked into class. They had given in their assignments and he'd graded them. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this class a lot. He started handing out all the twenty five assignments with special remarks to each of them.

Shuichi watched with a frown, as Eiri reduced everyone to a blubbering mass of worthlessness. Not everyone…there were only one or two who actually were saved from his sarcasm.

Eiri smirked at the girl. "Ms. Kato, if your style of writing is at this level then I'm surprised you are in my class at all. Awful work, your views have absolutely no basis. You're getting an F. I expect you to redo it and hand it in by Wednesday." He turned to the next person and delivered a more biting comment. Half the class had got F's and the highest in class was a C.

Shuichi waited for his turn. It came at last and Eiri turned to me. "Mr. Shindou. Your views surprised me…you don't seem like a person who can have such mature views. But you aren't able to put across one tenth of them, in a style that is acceptable, much less understandable by _anyone_. It took me hours to understand your handwriting and after I did, get to the end of your report I had a throbbing headache. I do not understand what you are doing in a literature class when you cannot even present you thoughts in an accurate manner! You should really give up writing, I tell you. It will save everyone from a headache and a waste of time. And you should get your band a lyricist."

Shuichi glared at him, as he took the report. He'd gotten a D, which wasn't too bad considering the fate of some others. But he knew it definitely wasn't favoritism that had gotten him that. He seethed with fury through out the rest of the lesson. Which of course resulting in Eiri noticing that he wasn't paying attention and picking on him all the more.

He got booted out of his 'kill Eiri right now' thought by the blond himself. "Mr. Shindou…would you kindly repeat what I said, for the benefit of the class?"

Shuichi sighed and glared at Eiri. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Everyone gaped at the way he spoke to the man. "I was too busy thinking of your comments about my writing skills and was thinking of ways to become better so I can rub your pompous face in it."

Eiri held back a laugh. Shuichi looked so cute standing there. But then the little brat had dared insult him in front of his students. He glared, hiding his amusement. "For that, gaki you will write 'I suck at writing and will not insult my teacher for saying so.' Four hundred times and give it to me by Wednesday. If you act like a brat then you'll have to be punished like one!"

Shuichi glowered at Eiri, but didn't dare say anything else. After all Eiri was a teacher and Shuichi could be sent to the dean if he answered back. He stiffly nodded his head and sat back down. He waited for the lesson to end and then walked up to Eiri.

Eiri looked at the man standing in front of him. _Uh-oh…_ Shuichi had that determined look again. "What do you want brat?" he waited but Shuichi didn't say anything. "So? When is your concert?"

Shuichi looked away. "Tomorrow, the 17th, Zepp Tokyo"

"You want me to come? And listen to that crappy love song?" Eiri smirked. "What, aren't you going to deny it? You aren't serious about wanting me to come then?" (1)

"That's not right!"

"Well, go find someone else to come then. I don't make it my hobby to hang around with whiny pink haired guys…" Eiri walked away towards the door.

"Wait!" Shuichi followed him to the elevator, the hall way was deserted. He stopped the elevator and stood in the way of the closing doors. "Who told you to come to my concert? Don't get any wrong ideas…I don't give a shit about what you said! Talking such crap about my song! Do you even understand my song? If you think its garbage then you can just forget it. You have nothing to do with it!"

He clenched his fists and glared at Eiri. "Why do you have to say such things? Do you get off on being mean? Why do you have to say such provocative words…" he trailed off as Eiri looked at him. Eiri began to walk towards him.

"Shut your mouth." His beautiful golden eyes locking with Shuichi's. He looked really pissed off. He cornered Shuichi against the wall, the elevator doors shutting, making a creaking noise. "You're pissing me off. You keep asking 'why, why?' he asked me the same thing. Indeed why are you asking me why? Why do you keep coming to see me again and again? All our past ties are gone now…why are you looking at me like that?"

Shuichi stared at him wondering where this was going. This didn't seem like the Eiri he knew…suddenly the blond looked like he'd made up his mind. "Oh well." before Shuichi could understand, lips were descending up on his. The elevator doors 'pinged' as they slid open. And Eiri walked out leaving a shocked Shuichi behind.

_What the fuck?_

♪

Shuichi stretched, he was dressed in his black tank top and shorts with a jazzy yellow coat with an orange collar. He wondered if Eiri would turn up, most probably not. The bastard had been the cause of all his confusion! Sakano-san called to them and Shuichi walked up onto stage. He had all ready met the ASK assholes and wanted nothing more to do with them.

He smiled at everyone. "Hello, everyone! We're Bad Luck and we're going to be the opening act." He talked about how great his band was, none of the boo's and groans fazing him. He looked at Hiro. "Ok, Hiro…lets…" he trailed off, his eyes locking on to golden ones.

_He came…the bastard…I'm so confused…_ Shuichi forgot about the audience and everyone, just drowning in those golden depths. Suddenly he heard singing. He frowned, wondering who it could be….he knew that voice, but it couldn't be…could it? A man heaved himself onto the stage.

Shuichi stared at him awe struck. "Sakuma…Ryuichi?"

The man suddenly grinned, making his intense look fade into a stupid one. "Yay! Ryu-chan here, listen please. This is my Kohai and I'm sure his song is awesome."

Shuichi stared as the crowd started to murmur. Ryuichi looked at him. "Shall we?" Shuichi nodded. He began, forgetting about everything, just two golden eyes engraved in his mind.

_Dokonimo…tomaranai!_

Eiri watched his Shuichi sing and smiled. _So his dream's come true…he's singing with the legendary Sakuma Ryuichi…_he wondered whether he should stay. He could see Tohma and a big blonde man standing a little away. It looked they had followed Ryuichi. Tohma looked at him and smiled.

"You came, Eiri-san. I'm glad…it is after all Shuichi. They sound good together don't they?" the lighter blonde asked him.

Eiri nodded, when those violet eyes caught his again. Shuichi swayed with the music and the song came to an end. He couldn't look away, until the gaze was broke when Hiro hugged Shuichi. Eiri felt a bit jealous watching Shuichi in Hiro's arms. He was about to leave when Tohma caught his arm.

"Eiri, come with me." He yanked the blonde backstage. Eiri frowned; he didn't want to see Shuichi right now. When they got there Shuichi was drying himself off with a small towel.

He looked at Eiri and they shared another look. Eiri wondered what to say if Shuichi questioned him about that kiss in the elevator. He didn't know what to say, it had just happened. Shuichi came up to him and grinned.

"How was it, asshole?"

Eiri just smiled and shook his head. "The lyrics were crappy, but you sing well, I told you that a lot of times all ready. So you're dream came true huh?"

Shuichi nodded, and then he caught hold of Eiri's arm and pulled him to an empty room. Eiri wondered what the man was going to do now. There was a silence and then a squeal erupted. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god oh my god!" Shuichi jumped around and hugged Eiri in strangle hold. Then he squealed some more and then took a deep breath.

Eiri was staring at him with a bemused expression. He grinned at the blonde. "You're the only one I could squeal with. I can't believe I sang with Sakuma Ryuichi…do I look faint?"

Eiri stared at him for a moment longer before laughing. "No you are not looking faint…I can't believe you dragged me here to watch you have a squealing fit!"

Shuichi smiled and hugged Eiri again. "You know you're the only one of my family who I can be myself with."

Dark eyes widened when they hear the last statement Shuichi made. Tatsuha just smiled and walked in. "Hey, Shuichi-nii…awesome concert! I can't believe you sang with Sakuma-sama! Tohma smuggled him off…I didn't get a chance to see him." he pouted.

Shuichi laughed, "don't worry I'll fix up a meeting for you with him day after tomorrow ok? I'll try to get Tohma to agree."

"I love you Shuichi-nii!" Tatsuha hugged him. Shuichi laughed and patted him on the head. Then he looked at Eiri.

"Eiri, care to give me a ride?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi looked at Eiri, it was the second day after the concert and Eiri wasn't looking too good. He wondered what was going wrong. Eiri was being himself…arrogant and sarcastic, but then he kept coughing and stopping in the middle of a sentence, looking a little choked.

He went to the blonde after the class was over. "Eiri are you ok? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine." Eiri said, but he didn't seem to sure. He tried to walk out but staggered. Shuichi went up to catch him. "Eiri, come to my dorm will you? Just sit for a while…you'll feel better."

Eiri agreed. Hey walked to Shuichi dorm, Eiri looking a lot worse. By the time they got inside, he was ready to pass out, which he did, the moment Shuichi got him to the bed.

Shuichi worriedly, waited by his side until he woke up. Hiro still wasn't around, having had a lot of extra classes. He wasn't doing just music, but a medical course too.

Shuichi stroked Eiri's head. Three hours passed, Shuichi had skipped his classes and stayed right by the blonde incase he woke up. At last the blonde woke up.

"Shuichi…" then he frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Shuichi nodded. "But I wanted to make sure you're all right. You should eat something, Eiri. Here I got you some sandwiches from the cafeteria."

He watched Eiri eat. "I won't go work today…I don't have anything to do." though something at the back of his head, itched almost like he'd forgotten to do something.

Eiri stared at him. "Why are you doing this? Why don't you leave me alone? I'm being a bastard…Shuichi…I don't believe in anything we had before, ok? So you should just go!"

Shuichi sighed, and pulled Eiri's face towards me. "I do this because I care! I do this because you always were and have been, the most important person in my life! No one else matters more." then he kissed the blonde, softly. Eiri kissed back, and the kiss slowly turned more passionate.

♪

Tatsuha looked at his watch impatiently. He was feeling very annoyed. It didn't help that he'd fought with his father today. Even remembering really pissed him off.

_(Flashback)_

"_Chichi-ue? I'm going to Tokyo today. Shuichi-nii promised he'd let me meet Ryuichi. I'll be back tonight ok?" Tatsuha smiled at his father. _

_The old man glared at him. "You have many priestly duties…what about them?"_

_Tatsuha scowled. "Chichi-ue, I'll do them tomorrow! You can cover for me, cant you? Please… this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He'd been so happy when Shuichi had told him that it might work. _

_He had packed a small bag with all his money and a change of clothes, incase he decided against coming home. Of course his father didn't know about that! _

_His father glared at him. "Do anything you want. I don't really care. Both my sons…avoiding their duties with no respect for their parents! Eiri can be forgiven! He has his reasons, but you have none! You're just a slob, who doesn't care for anyone or anything. A mistake that your mother made! Get out; I don't want to see you again!"_

_Tatsuha had grimaced. "Whatever. I'll see you tonight!" he hated how chichi-ue always found an excuse for Eiri's behavior._

_(End of flashback.)_

He waited an hour but Shuichi didn't turn up. He wondered what the hell had happened and walked to Shuichi's dorm. _Maybe he had a late class…he always keeps his promises to me._ Tatsuha opened the door softly and heard Eiri's voice.

"Shuichi…Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I won't go work today…I don't have anything to do."

Tatsuha's eyes widened. What the hell did Shuichi mean, had he forgotten his promise? Shuichi would never do that. He had told Tatsuha so many times that Tatsuha was an important person to him and he'd never break a promise to Tatsuha. Tatsuha opened the door a little more so he could remind Shuichi, but then he stopped, listening to what Eiri was saying.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you leave me alone? I'm being a bastard…Shuichi…I don't believe in anything we had before, ok? So you should just go!"

Tatsuha frowned, why was Eiri always so mean to Shuichi-nii? Then he saw Shuichi grab Eiri's head and look into his eyes.

"I do this because I care! I do this because you always were and have been, the most important person in my life! No one else matters more."

Tatsuha stiffened as he saw, Shuichi kiss Eiri. His eyes widened, Aniki was Shuichi's most important person…not him. It was never him…it had never been him. Shuichi had lied.

Tatsuha left and walked away, bumping into Hiro, who was walking back from his next class. It looked like the red head wasn't going back to his dorm. Hiro smiled. "Hey, Tatsuha…how are you man?" Hiro noticed the tears forming in Tatsuha's eyes and frowned. "What's up? Are you ok?"

Tatsuha just walked away. Hiro shrugged and decided to ask Shuichi when he got back to the dorm later on.

Tatsuha couldn't help but keep walking. Everyone loved Eiri…when it came to Eiri it was like he had never mattered. Even when he was young, Shuichi and Eiri would go off leaving him. In Eiri's absence he'd some to hope that Shuichi really cared, but now that was a lie too. Aneki and Tohma worried about Eiri all the time. Eiri was the child that his father had wanted; Tatsuha was just a mistake, like his father told him so many times.

Sometimes he hated Eiri. But then he also loved his older brother and lot and constantly craved his attention. He remembered how Eiri had helped Shuichi move in, but when he'd shifted rooms, Eiri had refused to help him. Eiri did everything Shuichi wanted him to do. Tatsuha was just in everyone's way.

"Maybe I should just get out of their way…" he spotted a place, a small café and walked there. "I don't belong with them.

♪

Shuichi was happy that Eiri had decided to stay. They were waiting for Hiro to get back, because they could go for a pizza and drop Eiri off. It was almost nine 'o' clock, it sucked that Hiro had to stay so late, but then he took practicing the guitar seriously and often did it in the music rooms so as not to disturb anyone else.

Shuichi's phone rang and he picked it up. Then he smiled. "Yeah, Ojii, what is it? Tatsuha?"

Suddenly Shuichi realized. "Oh, shit, I was supposed to meet him today. No I didn't, I was with Eiri…no he couldn't have gone to Eiri's house. Eiri was with me."

Shuichi's expression turned serious. Eiri looked at him wondering what was wrong. "What do you mean, he's not home yet? He should have taken the six o clock bus and gotten home. But he isn't here. Did you try Mika's? Don't worry Ojii; I'm sure he'll be around here somewhere."

Then Shuichi turned to Eiri. "Um…Tatsuha's gone. He hasn't gone home…he isn't even in Kyoto. And he didn't even go to Mika's."

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Patching Up

♫-flashback

♪-scenes switching in the present

_Italics-thoughts_ or important words

Chapter 8:

Tatsuha wished the line would move faster. They seemed to take such a long time to buy tickets. He was going to head to some place….maybe Nagoya. It was between Tokyo and Kyoto and he doubted that anyone would look for him there.

Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey there…you look like someone I know…"

Tatsuha scowled. Why couldn't he just look like _himself_? "I have no idea what you're talking about." He turned to the counter which he had reached at last. "A ticket to Nagoya please."

The Lady checked up and shook her head. "We have seats only for there next train. It will leave in an hour. Would that be ok?"

Tatsuha nodded and paid. Then he bought himself a sandwich and sat down on one of the benches. Again someone sat next to him. It was the stranger from before. Tatsuha growled slightly and turned away.

"You seem to be travelling really light…is that all you're going to take to Nagoya?" the stranger asked.

Tatsuha glared at him. "It's really none of your business now is it? Please leave me alone…I'm in no mood for this."

"You seem to be in a bad mood, is something wrong? Its odd for a boy like you to be travelling to Nagoya alone, at this time…" the stranger gave him a smile.

Tatsuha sighed. "Look I have no one ok! And I'm travelling because I want to. So why don't you go take a hike? And yes I am in a bad mood….people only have bad moods because something is wrong!"

"Then talk to me about it na no da…even if I'm a complete stranger, you need to talk to someone about it…" his stomach growled loudly.

Tatsuha grudgingly held out the other half of his sandwich. "Here…you seem to be hungry. And I don't talk to strangers about my past. Where are you heading anyway?"

"Oh nowhere. I just come here to watch the trains go by. It's something I began when I was a child and now I do it all the time." The man sat back, relaxing now.

"I used to watch clouds….with my mother when she was alive. We used to make up small stories about the different shapes we could see in a cloud. When she died, Shuichi nii-chan continued to watch them with me, he said his mom and mine were best friends when they were younger and that they used to watch clouds together." Tatsuha stopped, trying not to feel bad again.

The stranger nodded. "So you and this Shuichi-nii are close huh?"

Tatsuha shook his head. "No we're not…he's only close to my brother, Eiri. Everyone's close to Eiri." he gave the man a twisted smile. "I am not close to anyone…I don't want to be close to anyone."

Suddenly the man put an arm around Tatsuha. "It's ok, boy…people don't have to be close to others…but then they still need other people's help. You seem like an intelligent kid…no reason why people don't want to be close to you…let me get you a coffee, and another sandwich ok? I'll be right back."

Tatsuha stared after him, till he disappeared into the store. Why was some guy being so nice to him? He turned back towards the train. Seemed like a weird guy, coming to watch trains…plus he had his whole face covered up almost…it may not be intentional, but the muffler was a little too high and that hat a little too low. Tatsuha shook his head; the guy would be a perfect stranger from the novels.

The stranger came back. "Looks like you still have forty minutes to go for your train. Here." He held out the coffee and sandwich. Tatsuha smiled his thanks, the smile making his eyes light up.

"Thanks but you didn't have to go through the trouble of being there for me…but thanks all the same." The dark haired teen began to unwrap the sandwich. Then he looked up. "I'm Tatsuha Uesugi by the way. Nice to meet you!"

The stranger nodded but didn't give his own name. "Are things bad at home Tatsuha-kun?"

The dark haired teen stopped smiling. "Well…I don't want to be here anymore you know…I'm not needed by anyone. Shuichi-nii had Eiri and Tohma had Mika and so on. Chichi-ue doesn't need anyone; he has all he wants from Eiri and Mika. I just want a life of my own, without having to live in the shadow of my brother."

The stranger nodded. "I understand. But they might really love you Tatsuha-kun. You never know do you?" Tatsuha looked a little shocked.

"That's not true…I can never be important to any of them. Even Shuichi-nii broke his promise to me."

The stranger tilted his head a little. "What promise, na no da?"

"Well, he's this singer you see…and he promised to let me meet Sakuma Ryuichi…the man of my dreams." Tatsuha whispered. "That's another thing, they don't get it….not one of them gets that I don't have a huge fan boy crush on the man….well I'm not saying it's love, but his songs just brought me a lot of peace and happiness. It was something I never just got, you know…when I listened to those songs I could forget everything and the fact that no one cared wasn't so bothersome. That's why that promise mean a lot to me…I thought Shuichi-nii cared, but I was wrong about that too, I heard him tell Eiri…"

The stranger laid a comforting arm on his back. He looked like he was going to say something when… "Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha looked up to see Shuichi and Eiri standing a few feet away from him. "Shuichi-nii? Aniki? How did you?"

Shuichi glared at him. "You have no idea how worried we've been. Come on we're going to talk in the car!" he walked up to the teen and grabbed him by the shoulders. Tatsuha noticed the stranger stand up and walk to the car with them. Eiri as usual wasn't saying anything a completely apathetic look on his face.

Shuichi guided him a deserted part of the car park. Then he frowned at the boy. "Ok, begin by telling me what the hell happened? Why are you trying to run away?"

Tatsuha glared back. "How the hell did you know I was here? I didn't leave any trace…"

Shuichi sighed. "We were lucky, Ryuichi found you here while he was watching trains. He knew who you were because he'd seen your picture at Tohma's house. Now what the hell were you doing?"

Tatsuha stared at the 'stranger' who had taken his hat and muffler off. Ryuichi flinched at the betrayed gaze of the boy. Tatsuha turned away, ignoring him. "I want to go home."

Shuichi shook his head. "This is serious Tatsuha; I'm not letting you go without an answer! Why were you trying to run? Your father called….he was worried."

Tatsuha looked at them his eyes blazing. "Why do you care? Why do they care…is it because it'll make them lose face in front of the world? Will my running away damage their reputations? You guys never cared what I did before…why you care now?" he looked at Eiri. "It's always been Aniki…"

Eiri just stared which seemed to infuriate Tatsuha even more. Shuichi was looking at Tatsuha with wide eyes. But the brunette didn't stop. "I was a mistake! Chichi-ue told me I was a mistake! Eiri was the heir; I'm just a stand in, because he gave up and became a writer! Even you Shuichi-nii, Eiri means more to you than I ever will…I saw you! Mika and Tohma don't even care what happens! Ever since Eiri went to New York, Mika is concerned about him. The only person who ever cared was Kaa-chan!"

"Would it be so bad if I went to Nagoya? I could make a life for myself…I could find someone who cared! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of being ignored! I'm sick of being the stand in for Eiri! so just let me go…the train arrives in ten minutes, I want to leave!" Tatsuha blinked away angry tears not wanting to cry in front of his brother.

"Is that really what you think?" Shuichi asked, looking hurt. "Do you really think I don't care, Tatsuha? You're my little brother…I was so worried when I heard you'd disappeared! I love you…I've seen you since you were nine!"

Tatsuha gave a bitter laugh. "You know it doesn't seem like that! I heard you today…Eiri is the most important person to you…you said it yourself he's the only family member you can be yourself with! We don't exist Shuichi…I don't exist at all. Especially for Eiri…you have him wrapped around your fucking finger! The bastard does everything you tell him too and you'll be there for him even if he hurts you! Are you trying to tell me that my family cares? Look at Eiri…he doesn't care, chichi-ue thinks I'm a mistake, I ceased to exist for Mika and Tohma when Eiri came back from New York!" he stopped taking a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk anymore….please just take me home, or drop me off at a hotel or whatever, I'll go home in the morning if it's too late." His voice took a defeated tired tone. But there was finality in his eyes that he wasn't going to discuss the topic.

Shuichi nodded wordlessly and opened the doors. Before Tatsuha got in, he turned to Ryuichi. After rummaging around in his bag, he brought a wad of money out and thrust it into the surprised singer's hands. "Thanks for the food, but I don't want to be indebted to you." With that Tatsuha got into the car and shut the door, blocking out Ryuichi's face.

Eiri started the car and then they drove off. Ryuichi watched the car going, trying to mull over the scene he had witnessed.

♪

Shuichi refused to let Tatsuha sleep in a hotel so he ended up sleeping on the couch at Eiri's house. Shuichi decided to bunk with Eiri in the bedroom. He walked in and found the blonde all ready lying on the bed.

He flopped down with a sigh. His expression abnormally broody, after a while he looked at the blonde. "I think what he said was right…we have been ignoring him a lot. But I didn't know he was that hurt…"

Eiri just looked at the ceiling. He was on his own little guilt trip, but he had it masked. His brother's large hurt eyes were boring into him. He had to agree. Tatsuha had been given the shorter stick…and his father had to make more things difficult by nagging the kid all day long. He just replied to Shuichi with a nod of his head.

Shuichi wondered how to make all this right. Tatsuha seemed way too hurt by everything and if judging by the look he had given Ryuichi, calling Ryuichi over to cheer him up wouldn't be a great idea either. Why was his family so crazed out?

Suddenly a hand caught hold of his giving it a small squeeze. Shuichi turned to see Eiri looking at him a tiny bit warmly. "He'll be fine…he's a Uesugi after all, it's a family trait to get into big crap and then get out of it."

Shuichi gave him a small smile. "Yeah…makes wonder why I got to be in your family after all…I'll go see how he is. You coming?"

Eiri shook his head. "I'll have my own talk with him sometime later…"

Shuichi suddenly glared. "No you will talk to him now; I'll take a shower and join. Out! I don't think he's asleep yet! _The longer you put it off, the worse it's going to become_."

Eiri scowled as the pink haired boy deposited him onto the couch. He could remember a similar incident that had happened.

♫

Shuichi came bounding in through the door. "Eiri! Eiri you have to come quick…Tatsuha-kun is stuck on that branch above the koi pond! I can't get him down!"

Eiri grimaced, he had been looking forward to spending some quiet time with Shuichi, but now his idiotic brother had gotten into a scrape and the evening looked like it wasn't going to happen. Ever since Kaa-san had died, Tatsuha seemed to be getting into scrape after scrape.

They ran out and saw Tatsuha perched on the branch, fear evident in his eyes. The koi pond was pretty deep. Then he looked up to see Eiri and defiance seeped in. "I'll come down on my own Aniki…"

Then the idiot started to trey and turn around. Eiri watched with his heart in his mouth. If he fell, if Tatsuha fell, he would drown. Shuichi bounced up and down in anxiety. "Ta-chan! Don't, Eiri'll come and get you! Please don't Ta-chan."

But Tatsuha shook his head and went on with whatever he was doing. Suddenly, he slipped. His hands tried to grasp at the branch, but caught it at the last moment. Eiri thought he'd die as he watched his younger brother hang off the branch.

"Wait Tatsuha…I'm coming to get you! Just hang on!" Eiri shimmied up the tree and reached that branch. Carefully crawling onto the branch…it wasn't too thick…he wrapped his legs around the branch. He then reached towards Tatsuha. "Tatsuha, grab a hold ok? Come on, I won't drop you…"

The moment Tatsuha's hand was in his, Eiri pulled him up to safety. The moment Tatsuha had gotten back onto solid branch; he tried to get back with out Eiri's help. Eiri was so scared that it turned into annoyance, he yelled at Tatsuha.

The dark haired boy had stared at him, those eyes filled with hurt and defiance. He walked off to his room. After a while Shuichi came to Eiri's room and forced him to go talk to the boy.

"Talk to him Eiri, _the longer you put it off, the worse it's going to become_"

♪

The one thing Eiri remembered clearly about that incident was Tatsuha's eyes as he had hung onto the branch. There was fear, but there was also defiance and most of all at the back o all these emotions there was a bit of pleading.

Eiri realized it now. Even all those years ago, Tatsuha was just asking for a bit of attention. He flinched as he realized how that feeling might have intensified after he had gotten back from New York. He had treated Tatsuha like dirt!

Tatsuha was awake when he came in. He didn't look at Eiri until the blond was standing right in front of him. And then he gave his brother a cold look. "What do you want Eiri?"

Eiri stared at that chilling look. "I want to talk…"

Tatsuha gave him an unreadable stare and then shifted a little giving him some space on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Eiri cleared his throat. "I do care…"

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow. "Meaning…?"

"I do care Tatsuha…about you."

Tatsuha shrugged. "Ok. So?"

Eiri frowned. "Why are you making this hard for me? Care all right, I care about what happens to you…you're my brother, I want you to be happy."

Tatsuha looked at him blankly. "Fine." There was some more silence and then Eiri knew he had to say more, he wasn't going to be forgiven easily.

"Look Tatsuha…I'm sorry I left you out of stuff when we were little ok? I didn't know I was hurting you this much. And about new York…" he stopped a slight haunted look coming into his eyes. "About New York…I'll tell you some other time. But I'm sorry for being a bastard when I came back…without Shuichi being there to care I know it must have seemed like hell. I know I wasn't there for you….but…just give me another chance…"

Tatsuha was staring at him like he'd gone mad. "A…Aniki…"

Eiri shook his head slightly. "And your not my replacement…you should just do what makes you happy. chichi-ue can be an ass sometimes; you need to learn how to deal with it." he was cut off as the dark haired teen suddenly grabbed him around the waist in a hug.

"I…love…you Aniki!" Tatsuha said in a low voice as he hugged his brother. "you have no idea, what this meant to me…I wanted your acceptance….I've wanted it forever, but you never gave it to me! I'm sorry for running away."

Eiri looked surprised but hugged him back. "Yeah, baka gaki! Now why don't you go to sleep? Chichi-ue will be really angry, but I think you should have a talk with him as well."

Tatsuha nodded and looked up as Shuichi came in. Then he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Shuichi-nii…made you worry a lot ne?"

Shuichi gave him a small smile. "No I'm sorry. I should have realized that you felt this way…I think we've all been idiots, but you're the least to blame Tatsuha."

The dark haired teen yawned suddenly. "I think I'm going to bed…good night. And don't be too loud ok?" he burrowed into the blankets oblivious to the two beet red faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: short chapter I know, but I'll make the next ones as long as the ones before. Just wanted to finish off Tatsuha's trouble with Eiri and Shuichi. People who like tats, don't worry he'll still be around, but I want to get a move on the Eiri Shu part ok? Thanks for reading.

Taka


	9. Thoughts

Chapter 9:

Shuichi stretched and stood up, turning to fold the sleeping bag. Since Tatsuha had the couch, he'd asked Eiri to give him an old sleeping bag in his closet. He didn't want Tatsuha to think they were sleeping with each other. He finished and went into the living room. Tatsuha and Eiri were sipping coffee sitting at opposite ends of the couch, looking like twins. Both had their early morning scowls firmly in place and both just grunted when asked a question.

Tatsuha put the mug into the sink and began making eggs…for himself. Shuichi tried to whine and get his food, but it didn't work on Tatsuha like it worked on Eiri. The boy just ate quickly and informed them that he wanted to leave for home…his teacher would kill him for missing school. This way he could at least be in time for afternoon classes. Eiri drove him to the bus stop and made sure he got on the bus.

♪

Shuichi dressed quickly and rushed to his dorm. He told Hiro that he'd found Tatsuha and that he was safe. On his way to his first class he got a call from Tohma to go into work. Shuichi sighed; it looked like it was going to be a packed day.

This time during sociology he barely concentrated. He was too busy trying to figure out, exactly what it was that was going on between him and Eiri. Given that there was a lot of physical attraction, but what else was there? Shuichi wondered of if it was love. He did love Eiri, but was he _in_ love with Eiri? He couldn't fall for Eiri until he knew why the man was being such a bastard. The two of them had changed so much! He knew that until Eiri told him what was up or faced whatever it was that was holding him back from having a relationship…Shuichi could not fall for the man.

It would only mean pain if he did. Shuichi made a decision to find out, exactly what had happened in New York. Somehow, he would…if he didn't he would go mad! When class finished, he walked to the cafeteria, to get some food before Eiri's class after lunch.

Someone suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a senior sneering at him. He recognized him as the lead singer for a band that he'd opened for. Also working for NG.

"Um…do you need something?" Shuichi asked.

"Let me see…yes I do. I need you out of NG; I need you to get out of my way!" Taki smirked. "If you don't listen then I'll make you get out!"

Shuichi glared. "Like you'll be able to… scared that I'm better than you?"

Taki narrowed his eyes. "Scared of a pipsqueak like you? Don't get too big for boots, or I'll have to make sure you know you're place?"

"Are you threatening me? Let's take this out side hall we?" Shuichi smirked, though he knew he'd be creamed. But he wouldn't back down to this asshole!

Taki caught him by the scruff of his neck, leading him to an isolated spot. "You have it coming…stupid brat!"

♪

Eiri was pissed. The brat was late for class. Ten minutes late in fact…Eiri needed to talk to him but, he had said anyone late for class, would have to have a valid reason. He turned back to the blackboard and went on teaching. Today he was to teach Kubla Khan by Samuel Taylor Coleridge, he gave his class the background of the poet and was about to start on the society in those times, when the door opened and a bloody Shuichi stumbled in.

Eiri looked him over, worry in his eyes. Shuichi stood there with a black eye, split lip and what seemed like a broken arm. Eiri tried to keep his voice steady. "Shindou-san…where have you been? And have you seen the nurse yet?"

"I got into a bit of trouble, Uesugi-sensei. No I have not yet seen the nurse… I didn't have time…" Shuichi sounded kind of faint. If Eiri guessed right and that arm was broken, then the boy was in a lot of pain.

Eiri moved forward. "Shuichi, go see the nurse." The pink haired boy glared and then tried to take a step forward. It was good that Eiri was so close, because he was able to catch Shuichi as he fell.

"Shit. Class, you're on your own for now. I'll just get him to the nurse." Eiri picked Shuichi up and walked out quickly. He wondered who the hell, the boy had tried to fight. As if Shuichi even knew how to fight!

Having delivered the boy into the nurses hands, Eiri sat down. He hoped everything was all right. He had never been able to stomach Shuichi being hurt. He couldn't help remembering the last time he'd had to see Shuichi hurt.

♫

They were at a party, that dad's friend was holding. It was the first time they'd been to a party like this one with dancing and a DJ, it was a wonder dad had let them come! One song that Shuichi loved was playing, called Seven days. Shuichi jumped around like a mad, trying to get Eiri to dance with him, but the blond refused.

Shuichi shrugged. If Eiri was going to be a party pooping dumb ass, then he'd ask Tatsuha. The dark haired kid had approved and they headed to the dance floor. Shuichi moved fast and clumsily, as it was his first time dancing. Eiri had watched with a scowl forming, wondering why he couldn't get up the courage to go up there himself.

Then suddenly, Shuichi yelled losing his balance. Eiri ran up trying to catch him and did so by throwing himself at the pink blob. He caught Shuichi, but the boy's face crumpled and he began to cry holding onto his ankle. Uesugi-san hurried forward and examined the boy's ankle. Then he announced that he was going to take Shuichi to the hospital, so he whole family had rushed there.

Eiri was scared though he hated to admit it. Fifteen year olds in his opinion shouldn't have been scared of anything! He hated the fact that Mika looked all calm and collected, but then she was nineteen after all. Tatsuha had begun crying, afraid for Shuichi. There was chaos everywhere.

At last after the doctor had taken a look, he'd assured them it was nothing more than a twisted ankle. Shuichi would have to be at home for a while and have his food bound up. Eiri had almost sighed with relief. Later when they'd got home, he'd gone to this twenty four hour store and picked up ice-cream for both his little brothers.

♪

Eiri almost laughed as he remembered how chaotic that day had been. For the next three days everyone had been at Shuichi's beck and call, worshipping their pink haired prince. Even father had been coddling him. He looked up as the nurse came out.

"Well, he broke his left arm, in two places. Lucky that the visiting doctor was here, we were able to put it in a cast. I gave him pain killers, so it didn't hurt too much. He just needs to rest it for a while, he can put it into a sling though." She looked at him. "Um…though is there anyone he can stay with?"

"He…" Eiri sighed. "Well, he can stay with me. I'm like his older bother." E saw her questioning look and elaborated. "He was adopted into my family…"

"Oh. Ok then…you can go into to see him now." Then she left.

Eiri walked into the room and saw Shuichi lying all pale on the bed. He sat down next to the bed, looking into the purple eyes that were watching him. Shuichi blinked and sighed. "Well…aren't you going to say anything? You know give me a talking to or something?"

Eiri shook his head. "I just want to know who you were fighting…"

Shuichi frowned. "No way. This is my fight Eiri, you stay out of it! I can take care of myself!"

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you have been taking care of yourself I see…a broken arm and a black eye…no I couldn't do better than that…"

"I just got hurt, because I didn't know the basics…I'll learn and I'll kick his ass! Now can you tell me how long I've got to be here?" Shuichi asked pumping his right am p and down.

Just as Eiri was about to reply, Hiro burst in. "Shuichi! Baka, what the hell happened? The whole class is talking about you being beat up! Which guy…?"

"This is my fight! I can handle it! Great! So now I have to prove to the entire college that I'm not a pipsqueak!" Shuichi pouted. The other two rolled their eyes.

Eiri cleared his throat. "Well, the nurse said that you'll be fine. You just need to stay with someone. So being the charming person that I am, I offered my house."

Shuichi smiled then. "I'd love too! But then, Eiri, its home…not house."

Eiri said nothing. It wasn't a home…how could it be, when it was just a roof over his head? A place to sit and brood in…? Shuichi caught a fleeting look in his eyes, and his own purple orbs saddened a bit. Hiro caught the mood and made his excuses.

Eiri looked at the gaki. "So, gaki…you'll be here for an hour and then I'll come get you. I'll have to pick up your medication as well." He walked out, but turned back when Shuichi called out to him.

"Eiri, if you don't mind could we call Tatsuha over? He could take the couch you know…I have a feeling he needs to get away from Kyoto…and school. When I heard from my sources, he was sill depressed…" Shuichi looked at him worried.

Eiri threw his hands up into the air. "All right, whatever." He walked out, wondering what the hell Shuichi was up to. Had he joined forces with Tatsuha to invade Eiri's house? Oh well, at least they were better than aliens!

♪

It was a day later and Shuichi loved the amount of flowers he'd been getting. There were cards from soo many people that Eiri had to get four boxes to store them in. Tatsuha was a great help, keeping Shuichi company when Eiri was at class and downloading college lectures for him. He even put the flowers in strategic places so it wouldn't irritate Eiri. The tension had cleared up and but Shuichi could see there was still something bothering Tatsuha.

They were sitting in Eiri's bedroom, Shuichi on the bed, his arm on a pillow and Tatsuha at the foot of the bed talking about some fight he'd had at school, when the doorbell rang. Tatsuha jumped up to get, telling Shuichi to hold on.

He ran up to the door and opened it. He found himself drowning in two blue eyes. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Sakuma-san…"

Ryuichi watched as the teen turned away, not meeting his eyes. He sighed and put on a bright smile. "Hey there, Tatsuha-kun! This is Kumagoro! Say hi to Tatsuha Kumagoro!"

The pink bunny landed on Tatsuha's head. The teen who would have been jumping for joy, just smiled. "Hey Kuma-chan, nice to meet to you. Why don't I take you and Sakuma-san to meet Shuichi-nii?"

Ryuichi followed the dark haired boy, who moved away without another look at him, to Shuichi's room. Tatsuha stopped at the door. "Shuichi-nii, Sakuma-san is here to see you. I think I'll be stepping out to get some cheese, we're all out." Then he went out the door and Shuichi heard the front door shut.

Shuichi frowned. Cheese? There were two packs of cheese in the refrigerator! Then he turned his attention to Ryuichi, trying not to wonder what was up with the boy. He should have been dying to meet Ryuichi.

Ryuichi grinned and handed Shuichi a box. Shuichi squealed when he opened it. It was full of strawberry pocky! Yay! They talked about NG and Kumagoro and other nonsense. Then suddenly Ryuichi stopped looking a bit serious.

"Your brother hates me now doesn't he?"

The suddenly serious voice startled Shuichi. He looked at Ryuichi wondering what the man was talking about. "Who? Eiri? Eiri is juts like that…"

"No, Tatsuha…for giving him up, to you guys. Do you know, he told me how much he loves me? He didn't know it was me and it must have made him feel embarrassed and hurt saying such things…" Ryuichi stared at the ground. That betrayed gaze of the boy's had hurt.

"I guess so." Shuichi turned to give Ryuichi a serious look. "I think maybe you need to apologize…I mean, you did right overall, but to him it wouldn't be right." Shuichi sighed. "You know, I've often wondered…he doesn't seem to want you in a crazy fan boy way…it seems like hat sometimes, but I don't know if there's something deeper. I'm worried about him. And Ryuichi… I get the feeling you're interested…don't play around with his feelings! I'll kill you if you hurt him…"

Ryuichi nodded. "I uses I'll apologize then!" he nodded and Kumagoro nodded too. Then Shuichi smiled and they went back to discussing the best villain in power-puff girls. It was after half an hour that they hard the front door open. Ryuichi got up o take his leave. He gave Shuichi a hug and hit him with a Kumagoro beam. Shuichi announced that he could die happy.

When Ryuichi stepped out of the bedroom, he saw Tatsuha removing his shoes. The teen looked up, dismay crossing his face. Ryuichi stifled a sigh and walked up to the boy. "Listen, could I have a word?"

Tatsuha nodded and they went to sit on the couch. Then Ryuichi cleared his throat a few times. "Well, I want to say I'm sorry for giving you up the other day. I know I should have told you who I was…I'm sorry I embarrassed you. But then I'm not sorry I stopped you from running away…it isn't the answer to anything."

Tatsuha was staring at him open mouthed. "You're apologizing to me?"

"Yes I am. Do you accept it?"

"I guess." Tatsuha tried to think of something else to say, but his mind remained blank.

Ryuichi ran a hand through his hair. "Listen. Let me make it up to you. Why you come by the studio the day after? I'll inform Tohma. We'll be rehearsing for a new album. You can watch it and then I'll treat yo at any restaurant you want. Does that sound ok?"

Tatsuha nodded. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I think you're a nice guy. And it would be fun to spend time with you; it _was_ fun the last time. And I want to make up for being such a pain in the arse last time. I have to go now, see you." Ryuichi picked up Kumagoro and they both said goodbye before walking out, leaving a tongue tied Tatsuha behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah I think I'll just leave it here. I'm sorry for the long wait people, but it might be faster now ok? I had college and had no time to eat let alone write! Now that holidays are coming up, I'll update faster! Ja ne!

Taka


End file.
